


A Not So Bright Idea

by In2lalaland



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In2lalaland/pseuds/In2lalaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo is marrying the love of his life; it's just too bad that Wufei is only doing it as a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Fanfiction cliché project.
> 
> Fanfiction cliché – The fake marriage
> 
> In which two people get married for other reasons then love.

”Deported?!” Duo screeched.

”Yes.” The stone faced man said, uncaring that Duo looked like he was having a heart attack on the other side of the over-flowing desk. ”In two weeks, to be exact. You have that time to settle your affairs before you will be deported back to L2.”

”But - but I can't leave!”

The man did not even look up from the file in front of him. ”I'm afraid that is not up to you.”

Duo thought desperately. He did not want to leave earth, especially to get stuck on L2 - the toilet of the universe. ”But - but I'm getting married soon.” Duo choked out, telling himself that it wasn't a lie if he could just find someone who would marry him.

The man lifted a bushy eyebrow, giving him a bored look. ”Really now, and I suppose that your betrothed is a citizen of Earth?” He sighed like had heard the excuse a thousand times before.

Duo nodded so hard it felt like his head was going to fall off. ”Yes, really.”

The man reaching down into one of his desk drawers, pulling out a bunch of papers that he handed over to the wide eyed pilot. ”Well in that case, fill out these papers and send them back here together with a copy of the marriage license and your partners identification.”

Duo rasped out a quick “Thank you.” before escaping, papers pressed tightly up against his chest.

-:-:-:-:-:-

“Shit, shit, shit.” Duo whispered desperately under his breath as he pushed the glass door open, rushing out from the intimidating government building. All around him, people were moving past him, unconcerned that his life was falling to pieces.

He paused for a second, shivering in the warm summer air, clenching the life-saving paper tightly. Who did he know that was a citizen of Earth? And even worse, who did he know that would agree to marry him?

The other pilots came to mind, but Heero was already married, Trowa was from L3, Quatre was from L4 and Wufei from L5... except that there was no L5 anymore...

Duo's cell phone came out faster then Heero could pull a gun, and he quickly pressed in the number to his friend. 

The signal went out and Duo waited impatiently. ”Preventer office 547, officer Chang speaking, how may I help you?”

”Hey Wufei, where are your citizenship from?”

A deep, annoyed sigh was heard. ”Duo, I told you. No private calls on this number.”

Feeling distracted, Duo walked across the street towards his old, beaten up truck, barely managing not to get hit by a bicycle messenger and a honking taxi. ”You never answer your cell phone.” He accused.

”I can not have my private phone on while I'm working.”

Duo searched through the pockets of his worn leather jacket, trying to fin his car key among all the junk he carried around. ”Exactly, and you’re always working, now just answer the question.”

Wufei tiredly muttered something in what Duo assumed was Chinese. ”Earth, I'm a citizen of Earth.”

”Fantastic, will you marry me?” Duo asked before he could stop and think about what he was doing.

Another sigh could be heard. ”I am never getting drunk with you again.”

Duo paused with his found key in the lock, not following what his friend was talking about. ”What?”

”We talked about this before. Just because we are both attracted to males does not mean that we should sleep together.” Wufei said slowly like he was talking to a child. A very stupid child.

”Who said anything about sex? I just need you to marry me so that I can stay on the planet.”

There was a moment of silence. “What?”

Duo ripped the rusty door open and climbed in, slamming it closed several times before it stuck. “The government is kicking me out! After all I've done for them and their shitty little society.”

Wufei groaned like Duo's mere existence was painful for him.“Don't you know anyone else who can do it?”

Duo snorted. “Not if you don't expect me to propose to Mr. Jameson at work, or the mailman.”

There was a brief pause. “What do you need?”

“Your signature on a few papers, that's all.” He said, flipping through the forms in his hand.

“Fine, I'll do it. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there.”

Relief spread in his veins and Duo relaxed back in his seat. “Thanks man, you're the greatest.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now get off the line, some of us have work to do.”

“Sure thing.”

It wasn't until Duo hung up that the reality struck him. That maybe asking Wufei of all people to marry him was not one of his brighter ideas. This for the simple reason that Duo, somewhere at the age of fifteen had fallen in love with the justice obsessed swordsman, and then never really stopped.

“This is not going to end well.” Duo breathed, resting his forehead on the steering wheel. Sometimes his own impulses really came back to bite him in the ass.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wufei was true to his word and by the next day, the application for a marriage license were sent off.

Duo celebrated their engagement by inviting himself over to dinner. Wufei didn't protest, but on the other hand, he never did. Duo had gotten in to the habit of staying over at Wufei's apartment a couple of times a week, both because he wanted to spend time with Wufei, but also to avoid going home to his empty apartment. Not to mention that Wufei's place was a lot closer to the electronic shop where he worked.

He knew that Wufei didn't mind having him over, his friend had said so himself during a desperate, more then a little pathetic attempt to get Wufei drunk enough to sleep with him. It didn't work but he had gotten a lot of fun information out of his friend who turned out to be a real chatterbox when he had too much to drink.

The evening was spent quietly in front of the television, Wufei reading up on some reports while glancing up every now end then to watch the movie Duo had chosen. Neither spoke of their new status as a soon-to-be married couple.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo stumbled out from Wufei's guest room, following the smell of mint into the kitchen. Breakfast was already on the table, since Wufei didn't trust him to feed himself, especially during breakfast, where Duo preferred sugary cereals before anything else.

Wufei was sitting on the other side of the table with a pile of folders in front of him. He had clearly already eaten, tea mug half full but still steaming.

“So, when are you going to get back from your assignment?” Duo asked in greeting, scratching his chest through the thin t-shirt he always slept in at Wufei's place. He usually slept in the nude but after a few awkward run-ins with Wufei on the way to the bathroom, he had decided to sleep in his boxers and a t-shirt. For both their sakes.

Wufei shuffled through the papers spread out before him.“Knowing Heero, he will want to go through every single footnote before we act, so I’m guessing midnight.”

Duo snickered as he put a slice of cheese on a piece of dark bread. “Poor bastard. Is he going to be picking you up or what?”

Wufei glanced up on the stainless steel clock hanging on the wall. “Yeah, he should be here in half an hour or so.”

“I repeat, you poor bastard.” He poured tea in his mug, taking a sip of it, only to frown as he swallowed. “I really have to get you some better tea.”

Wufei just grunted as if to tell him that there was nothing wrong with mint tea. “Are you coming back here after work?”

Duo shrugged as he wrapped his hands around the mug. “I don't know, maybe. Why?”

“Just wondering if I have to take more lunch boxes out off the fridge.”

“Probably.”

Wufei nodded, turning his attention back to his papers.

Duo ate his breakfast in silence, glancing over at Wufei every now and then just because he could.

Half an hour later while Duo was in the middle of brushing his teeth, there was a polite knocking on the door. Spitting out the toothpaste in his mouth, he went out to open it. But on the other side were not a duty focused Heero like he expected, instead an older man with light gray hair, wearing a spotless suit stood with a clip board in his hand. “Wufei Chang?”

“Um, no.” He responded, just about to call for his friend when the man spoke again.

“Duo Maxwell then I presume?”

Duo blinked in surprise, wondering just who the guy was and how the hell he knew his name.

“I'm Richard Thompson from the Imigration Inspection.”

Duo's mouth dropped open, fear gripping his chest. “Oh.”

The older man adjusted his thin framed glasses. “May I come in?”

“Sure.” Duo showed him in with his toothbrush. The man stepped in, looking around the apartment with a slightly suspicious air.

Duo rubbed the edges of his mouth, making sure that he didn't have any toothpaste smeared there. “So, um. What is this about?”

The man studied the nervous teen for a second before responding. “Well since you filed a request for a marriage license the day after you received your deportation decision it's routine for us to make sure that the marriage request is sincere.“ The man gave Duo a long searching look as he tried not to squirm. “We have had a lot of people trying to fool the system.”

“Really?” Duo asked, hoping that he didn't sound as scared as he felt. Then he saw salvation walk into the room. “Hey Wu-babe!” Duo called out, grateful that he had never given in to Wufei's demands to stop calling him by ridicules nicknames, there by making Wufei immune to them. The Chinese did not even frown at the name, he simply walked over to them.

“Yes?”

Good old reliable Wufei did not as much as tense up when Duo wrapped an arm around his waist.

“This is Mr Thompson, he's going to make sure that our relationship is real.”

He could feel Wufei tensing slightly against his side. “Why exactly?”

“Well apparently there have been a lot of people getting married simply to stay on the planet.” Duo told him, trying his best to sound casual.

“Really?” Wufei asked like he had never heard of such a thing. Duo was really grateful that one of them, not only have nothing against lying, but were also very good at it.

The older man adjusted his glasses. “Yes, we are actually an entire department dedicated to simply catching all the people trying to twist the law to their own advantage.”

Wufei nodded calmly. “Ah, yes. I have had my share of that kind of law benders myself.”

“Wufei is with the Preventers.” Duo cut in, smiling proudly at his friend. Wufei really had shown all those prissy older agents that he was a force to be reckoned with, climbing the corporate ladder faster then anyone else in the agency. 

The white haired man lit up. “Ah, a fellow law-upholder. Then I hope you understand that this is nothing personal, just standard precautions“

“Yes, of course.” Wufei agreed

“A colleague of mine will guide you through the essential evaluation, but don't worry, it's a pretty simple test. Questions that people in a relationship can answer effortlessly.”

“Great.” Wufei said without the least trace of sarcasm.

“So, this is where you both live?” the man asked, looking around the neat apartment. From the hallway you could see straight in to the living room with its obvious Chinese décor.

Duo felt panic grow but Wufei answered effortlessly. “No, we decided to wait until after the weeding to move in together. Not that he isn't here most of the time anyway.”

“Ah.” The man said, scribbling down something in his papers. “Would you mind giving me a tour? Strictly routine of course.”

“Of course.” Wufei said turning to walk into the apartment, only to pause as he looked at Duo. “Duo, go put the toothbrush away before you smear toothpaste all over the place again.” Wufei said easily but his eyes were insisting, flicking towards the living room.

It took Duo a second to catch on. Right, the spare bedroom. “Oh, sorry.” He gave Wufei a sheepish smile and hurried away as casually as he could manage. 

The bathroom door was still open and he slided in over the tiled floor on his socks. He dropped his toothbrush down next to Wufei's instead of putting it back in the small bag that he stored in Wufei's bathroom. He took a second to place his brush next to Wufei's combs before he hurried his steps towards the spare bedroom.

He could hear Wufei talking to the inspector in the kitchen, clearly trying to leave a clear path for Duo to pas the hallway safely. In two quick steps he crossed it and surveyed 'his' bedroom. He didn't have that many things lying around but the bed was unmade and his latest experiment was spread across a newspaper on the floor. He quickly straightened out the bed and decided to leave the electronics on the floor. He might as well have put them in here so they wouldn't be in the way.

He went back outside again and took a look around the living room, realizing that it actually looked like he was living there without any further adjustments. One of his work shirts, name tag and everything, was hanging over the back of the couch, his black sticker covered laptop was lying next to Wufei's white one on the coffee table. His boots were lying in the hallway and he knew that his backpack was standing on a chair in the kitchen.

The photos that Wufei had on the walls contained the both of them more times then not and it helped a lot that Duo had not been able to keep his hands to himself on a lot of them. If he didn't have an arm around Wufei, he was standing really close or leaning against him.

“God, I'm so fucking obvious.” He muttered to himself before moving on to the kitchen.

Wufei was serving the inspector coffee, talking politely about architecture, of all things, like he didn't have a care in the world.

Wufei looked over at him with a welcoming smile as he walked in. “Duo, coffee?”

“Yes please.” He said as he nervously sat down at the end of the table.

Wufei filled Duo's chipped black mug before dropping the regular five sugar cubes down in it.

“Thanks.” Duo mumbled as he accepted the mug and fingered it nervously.

The older man were giving him a suspicious glance. “When did you meet?” he asked, clearly trying to sound innocent.

Duo decided that he probably should answer the questions that he could answer so that Wufei wouldn't be doing all the talking. “We were both soldiers during the war. We were a part of the same … unit.”

“You are both a bit young to have taken part in the war, if you don't mind me saying.”

“Well, we joined when we were pretty young and we were chosen because of our age, not to mention our size.” Duo explained

The man gave them both a strange look over the rim of his coffee mug. It was a look that all the Gundam pilots were very used to. Being nineteen and a war veteran was not something that a lot of people took seriously or even believed.

Wufei sat down in the chair next to him, giving the inspector on the other side of the table a calm look. “We were a part of a special unit. I'm afraid we can't tell you much more then that. Confidential information.” Wufei took a sip of his coffee, ignoring the surprised look his words produced. “If you want I can put you into contact with my superior who can confirm this if needed.”

“I'm sure that won’t be necessary.” Thompson assured them, but Duo could tell that he would most likely do his own research.

Wufei gave the inspector an ironic smile. “I know what you are thinking, it's just a too big coincidence for them to get married right after the deportation decision.”

The older man nodded, seemingly relived that the matter at hand was brought up. “It does seam suspicious.”

Wufei's hand wrapped itself around Duo's as he spoke. “Well, we were planning on getting married, only that we were going to wait until the both of us turned twenty-one, it's an old tradition from my departed clan.”

Duo bit back a snort. He knew very well that there were no such tradition. Especially since Wufei married his wife a hell of a lot earlier then that.

“But when Duo was about to be deported, we decided that it would be better if we moved it.”

The old man nodded. “Understandable.”

Wufei was about to say something more, but he cut himself off as someone knocked impatiently on the door and he got to his feet. “Excuse me.”

Duo missed the warmth of Wufei's hand instantly.

A couple of seconds later, Wufei came back. “I'm afraid I have to leave, duty calls.” He shrugged on his preventer jacket. “I'll see you tonight.”

Duo very barely managed not to jump in surprise when Wufei bent down and gave him a quick, but sweet kiss.

“Yeah, bye.” Duo mumbled quietly as he watched Wufei walk away. Leaving him alone with the inspector.

“Right.” Duo swallowed awkwardly. “More coffee?”

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo might not have been the best cook but he could whip up an eatable omelet if it was needed. So when Wufei returned to the apartment a few minutes after midnight, Duo had dinner waiting for him.

“Bad guys behind bars?” Duo asked as he took the prepared plate out of the microwave.

Wufei snorted as he pulled his hair free, rubbing the back of his head to get rid of the tension. “I wish it was that easy.” He lifted Duo's oil stained backpack down from his chair before sitting. “We have a ton of legal work to do but I think we got them.”

Duo put the plate down in front of Wufei. “Sounds good, but how did the mission’s more practical part go?” He asked as he turned back to prepare his own plate, placing it in the microwave. “You know, the fun part.”

Wufei jawed and shrugged his preventer suit jacket off, hanging it over the back of his chair. “Good, the preparations took forever. You know how Heero gets when he thinks there is more facts to find before going in, but in the end we, as you would say, we came, we saw, we kicked ass.”

Duo laughed as he got his food out he sat down on the other side of the table. They sat quietly for a while, eating in silence.

Wufei took a sip of his water. “How did it go with the inspector this morning?”

“Good, he didn't really stick around all that long after you left. They want us to be at the immigration office on Friday next week. I figured since you had a mission on Thursday, you would have the day off on Friday.”

Wufei nodded, pushing up food on his fork. “Yeah, so did he ask anything else?”

“No, not really. I had to go to work anyway so I kind of cut it short.”

“That was probably the best thing to do.” Wufei licked his lips. “We should have known this would happen. We should have had a plan.”

“We have time until Friday.” Duo pointed out.

“Yeah, we should start figuring it out.” Wufei put an elbow down on the table and leaned his head against his hand. “So, how did we get together?”

Duo pushed his food in to a pile in the middle of his plate. “I don't know, but can we try to keep it as close to the truth as possible?”

Wufei nodded, thinking for a moment. “How about that we were friends for a long time who went through hell together and the feelings just grew out of that? You should be able to work with that.”

That was actually exactly what happened, at least for him. Duo nodded, not daring to say a word. He didn't know when he had fallen in love with Wufei, but it hadn't taken long.

Wufei just had this way of capturing his attention, like Duo was a moth and Wufei was the flame that couldn't be ignored. He loved Wufei but he could ignore his feelings most of the time, not letting it come in the way of their everyday lives. He found out during the war, that if he just spent as much time as he could with Wufei, his heart was satisfied with that. It was just when Wufei went on longer missions or if his work was taking up too much time that Duo found himself frustrated and love sick, inpatient and quick in temper. During those times not even the patient Quatre could stand to be around him until Wufei came back.

It was a good thing that Wufei never had to see him during what Heero referred to as his 'brat tantrums.' 

Duo looked over at Wufei who was slumping in his chair, lazily eating the last of his omelet.

“Give it up man, just go to bed.”

Wufei shook his head. “I have to write the mission rapport while it's fresh in my mind.”

“As tired as you are right now you will most likely forget something. Just go to bed, for gods sake. You can do it tomorrow.”

Wufei nodded in defeat. With a yawn, he got to his feet and started picking up the dishes. Duo stopped him, pulling it out of his hands. “I'll take care of it. Just go to bed.”

Wufei sighed. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Duo whispered softly, as he watched his friend walk out of the kitchen.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo couldn't remember being this scared of anything that didn't involve firearms before. The government building felt more intimidating then any Oz base ever had. All around them, expensive suits hastened around them in the spotless environment, totally unconcerned of anything except their own work. Duo felt very out of place in his washed-out jeans and his best (and only) white shirt.

Holding on to Wufei's hand was comforting, and he was grateful that Wufei didn't make a comment about it when he latched on. Especially when he wouldn't let go while they were the only ones in the elevator up to the seventh floor, where the immigration office was located. He didn't even say a word when Duo practically glued himself against his side when the elevator doors opened for them. 

They stepped out into a sparse waiting room. Sickly yellow walls were the first thing Duo saw, reminding him of old mental institutes and interrogation rooms. Sitting on worn plastic chairs all around the room were pale, worried people, flipping through ancient magazines or staring blindly in front of them. There were a couple of cheap, fake plants placed around the room in a pathetic attempt to lighten the environment.

Duo tightened his grip on Wufei's hand, staring down on the gray linoleum floor and the ingrained dirt on it. The feeling of despair was heavy, soaking through the air.

Wufei pulled him along towards the reception desk, an opening in the wall with a glass plate separating the woman behind it from the people on the outside. He bent down to speak into the small opening in the glass. “Excuse me, we are looking for the marriage validation office. We have an appointment.”

The old woman flicked her eyes over the calendar in front of her. “Maxwell-Chang?” Wufei nodded. “Down the hall, past the second waiting room, then to the right, in to the last office by the window.”

“Thank you.”

They walked down the sterile corridor, past what felt like endless rows of office doors, all with small, shiny metal nameplates on them.

The hallway ended in another waiting room, just like the one they had just left. For a second the whole thing felt like a nightmare, like they would keep walking in all eternity, only to arrive back at the same depressing waiting room all over again. 

They walked past several nervous looking couples that were holding each other tightly, looking around in fear of what was about to come. If it wasn't for Wufei, Duo didn't think he could have taken another step. He had never experienced fear like this before. Bullets could be dodged, enemies be killed and mobile suits could be blown up. But paperwork could be the end of him. These were things he could not understand, rules and regulations that were a part of a strange, confusing world where the pen was mightier then the sword. Duo had never really understood that saying until he had received that bundle of papers that was the only thing that could save him.

Thank God for Wufei. 

Wufei, who understood these things, who would guide him through it, who would know what to do about all the strange rules that wanted to throw him back into the gutter that he spent his entire life trying to get out off. 

It couldn't happen. He couldn't let some paper pushing nobody make him leave everything he knew and loved. He put all his trust in Wufei, praying that he would save him.

Then, suddenly they were there outside the office, as if the door had appeared in front of them as if by magic.

It was slightly open and Duo leaned to the side so that he could peek into that office. He did not like what he saw, and his fear increased tenfold. He stumbled back, dragging Wufei with him.

“Shit!” He whispered in barely contained panic.

“What?” Wufei questioned, letting Duo push him back against the wall and out of sight from the waiting room down the hall.

Wide-eyed, he gripped Wufei's arm tightly. “The marriage inspector is Quatre's new girlfriend, Meg Pauwels.” He hissed, his fingers digging in to his friend’s forearm.

Wufei leaned past him to take a quick look into the room. “Really? Isn't that a good thing? Quatre could put in a good word for you.” Wufei whispered back, totally unaware of why this was the worst thing that could possibly have happened.

Duo shook his head violently. “Not with this one, she's a cold-hearted bitch.”

Wufei shrugged. “Well then, we just stick with the plan then.”

“It gets worse.”

Wufei sighed. “How?”

“The bitch is also Hilde's best friend. Hilde, as in the girl that I lead on for two years while I was in the closet. Who thought we were going to get married but instead caught me in bed with one of her coworkers. The girl who, together with her friends, hate my guts.”

Wufei was quiet for a moment, staring blankly on the wall. “I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this.”

Duo nervously tugged his braid, eyes flicking over towards the office door. “So, I wasn't the smoothest coming out of the closet.”

“Smooth doesn't even come close, smooth doesn't even exist in the same universe as you.” Wufei hissed.

“Shit Wu, are you going to give me grief all day, or are you going to help me?”

“I already told you that I was going to help. You might be a bastard, but you are still a friend.”

“Thanks.” Duo breathed, unconcerned of the intended insult.

“So come on, let’s go inside and get this over with.” Wufei took him by the hand and dragged him along into the office.

Duo could tell the exact second that the woman recognized him, by the hatred that flashed in her eyes.

“Ah, Mr. Maxwell. Here to give heart breaking another chance?”

Wufei glared. “Miss Powels.” He hissed, purposely mispronouncing her name. “We are here to take part in a test and we expect to be meet with a professional attitude.”

The woman gave Wufei a sour look. “Well, don't say I didn't warn you, when you find him in bed wi-”

“Miss Powels.” Wufei growled, taking a threatening step forward. “Do I have to call in your superiors?”

She looked at the both of them in distaste. “Very well.” She spat, “Sit down and we'll get ready.”

She did not wait for them to do so before she went on. “You will each get a number of questions about yourselves that I want you to answer, you will then be given another set of questions about your partner. We will then do an evaluation of your answers.”

Duo leaned back in his chair. That wouldn't be too bad. Right?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

They were separated and Duo was led into a small windowless room. In the middle was a metal table and a chair where he was motioned to sit. Over by the door, right in front of him, a colleague of the Bitch was seated, watching him intensely.

Duo tapped his foot nervously.

“So... been working here long?”

The woman didn't answer, she simply crossed her legs with a cold stare.

“Oookay.” Duo leaned back, drumming nervously on his tights.

He had already answered all the questions about himself that he had been given, most having to do with every day things. He had no idea if Wufei would be able to answer them.

The door opened and the Bitch came in. She slapped a folder down in front of him with a sneer. Without a word she marched back outside, closing the door sharply after herself.

Open the folder, he flipped through the questioner.

He could tell that the questions he had in front of him, were not the exactly the same as he answered earlier. So far it was not going well. 

\- What kind of books does your partner enjoy?

How was he supposed to know?! They were in Chinese!

Duo took a deep breath, telling himself to focus. If he just concentrated he could figure it out.

Wufei was always reading something, he just had to figure out what. He knew that Wufei used to read poetry during the war, since he had gotten him to read some of it to him during a stay at a safe house. He remembered that Wufei rarely had to read any of the classic books they were assigned during infiltration missions in different schools, since Wufei already read them.

Duo wrote down classic books and poetry, and hoped for the best.

-What are your partner’s morning routines?

Duo whimpered. He really had no idea what Wufei did in the morning. Sure, he had spent the night in Wufei's guest room plenty of times but by the time he woke up, Wufei was already done.

'Focus Duo, focus. Your future depends on this.'

He took a deep breath and tried to think. Wufei's feet was always bare in the morning, that could indicate that he did his katas. He never did them wearing shoes or socks.

Sometimes Wufei's hair would be damp, hanging freely to dry.

'Basic katas, eats breakfast, showers,' he wrote.

That would have to be good enough. Next question.

\- What kind of shampoo does your partner use?

Shampoo?! Duo had no idea. He just knew that it was something fancy that smelled really good when ever he managed to stand close enough to Wufei to notice it. Duo had borrowed Wufei's shower enough to know how the bottles looked but he never memorized the name of it. Duo felt cold sweat break out over his back. His life was going to be thrown away because he didn't know the name of a hair product?! He couldn't do this, he didn't pay attention to those kind of things. He was too much of a hopeless case that he didn't torture himself by sinking low enough to stalk Wufei. God, this wasn't going to work anyway so he might just answer what he could -the Duo Maxwell way, to hell with all these paper pushing losers. 'Some strange expensive brand that smells really sexy in his hair and I just want to fuck his brain out when ever I smell it.'

Yeah, suck on that on bitch. Duo thought with a small, tight leer.

\- What kind of music does your partner enjoy?'

He almost wrote 'anything but my music' because nothing got Wufei in a bad mood as fast as a disc of his music. But he didn't, because this question he could almost answer. He didn't know the names of the artists, but Wufei preferred soft music, that much he knew. Sometimes when he came over, he would be met in the door by harmonic piano music and melancholic females singing about their broken hearts.

'Something soft and sad with pianos and violins.' He paused for a second before continuing. 'But if you want to see something funny, you should get him drunk in a karaoke bar, he will sing anything you put before him, badly.' 

Duo snickered, writing down the last part. A drunk Wufei really would do anything... well except him that is. Sad, but true.

Looking down on his paper, Duo realized that he had not answered one single question seriously or with certainty. “Fuck.” He muttered, squeezing his pen to the point of breaking. He hopped Wufei had better luck

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

“So how did it go?” He asked as the elevator doors closed behind them.

Wufei sighed as he pushed the button for the ground floor. “Do you like old western movies?”

“No, I hate them.”

“Fuck.”

“I'll take that as a no.”

“I don't think I answered one question correctly.”

Duo dropped his head back against the wall. “Me nether. I more or less made fun of all the questions. But you practice your katas in the morning, right?”

“Yes.”

“Ha! One point to me.” Duo raised his fist in the air in victory. 

“Great. So, if we randomly managed to answer enough questions correctly, we just might get away with this.”

Duo sighed kicking his heal back against the wood panel.”I'm so fucked.”

Wufei gave him a sympathetic look. “What are you going to do if this doesn't work?” 

“I don't know, L2 is really not a place I want to return to ever again.”

“You could go back to being a sweeper.” Wufei suggested as the elevator came to a stop, the doors opening soundlessly.

Duo just about shuddered just thinking about it. “No, I don't think I can go back to working in space. Too many bad memories.”

Wufei grunted in understanding. They stepped out, walking towards the entrance.

“No, this has to work. If it doesn't... I'll go into hiding.”

Wufei gave him a surprised look. “That's a bit extreme.” He commented as he sidestepped a scrawny young intern carrying what looked like his body weight in folders.

“I'm not going back there.” Duo stated, tightening his fists.

Wufei calmly placed a hand on his shoulder. “Let's just see what happens. If it doesn't work, we'll figure out something else.”

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The day before the results were supposed to be delivered, Duo never went to bed. Instead, he made himself a nest next to Wufei's front door.

Wufei didn't say anything, he just gave him an extra pillow and made him some sandwiches before going to bed.

Early the next morning, Duo became alert at the sound of steps outside the door before a thick letter fell through the mail slot together with a bunch of colorful advertisements. Duo snatched the letter up from the floor and ripped it open.

“WUFEI!!!”

There was a loud crash before Wufei rushed into the room, eyes wide with his sword held high and ready to shred blood. “What?!” He questioned urgently searching the room for enemies.

“You are never going to be able to believe this, but we made it!” Duo got happier with every word he read. They had passed with flying colors it appeared, not even the Bitch had made any protests. 

Wufei blinked in confusion, lowering his sword until it rested against the floor. “Made what?” He asked tiredly as the adrenaline started to wear out.

“We got approved!” Duo cheered, looking over at his friend with a grin. A grin that froze instantly as he took a closer look at Wufei.

“Great.” Wufei muttered and with a sleepy glare, he returned in to his bedroom.

Duo simply stared after his friend, letter forgotten. Apparently Duo wasn't the only one who preferred to sleep in the nude.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo didn't see Wufei for another hour, then for the first time, he got to observe Wufei's morning rituals.

He was pleased to see that Wufei was just as tired as he was in the morning, stumbling around until he, what seamed like randomly, managed to find all the things he was looking for. 

That was until Wufei started doing his katas. Then, he was fully awake and aware. Duo sat down to watch him move, barefoot over the living room's wooden floor, sun patches lying by his feet. It was very peaceful, following those slow, controlled moments with his eyes. He was almost disappointed when Wufei was done with his exercise and started preparing breakfast. But Duo was not one to say no to food, and together they sat down to eat.

“Any plans for today?” Wufei asked as he flipped through yet another report. 

Duo shrugged. “Not really, just work. Now that I know that I can stay, I'm just going to relax for a bit, maybe take a few days off work. I owe you one man, I really do.”

Wufei nodded, taking a sip from his mug, eyes never leaving the papers in front of him. “You can thank me by making sure that I never have to face any more of your ex's angry friends.”

“I'll try. But there are kind of a lot of them. Hilde had many friends.”

“And they all hate you?”

“Yes.”

Wufei looked up. “How did you get yourself into that mess? You must have known that it wouldn't work.”

“I knew, I just didn't want to acknowledge it. Hell, I didn't want to be gay.”

“I always figure that you of all people would be a bit more open minded.” Wufei mused.

“Yeah, well, imagine that the only parent figures you ever had, hands you a book, telling you that it contains not only the truth and our salvation, but God himself. So you read about this fantastic, almighty God who loves everyone, except you, because you have a crush on one of the other choir boys.”

Wufei paused from where he was about to butter a piece of bread, a smile threatening to break out on his face. “You were a choir boy?”

Duo glared. “Yes, I was a fucking choir boy, would you focus?”

“Right, you were horribly traumatized by an old book, and that's why you led her on for two years before you let yourself be seduced by one of your co-workers and got caught red handed.”

Duo felt like pouting. “You really have no sympathy at all, do you?”

Wufei gave him a cold look. “It was justice. You should never cheat on your partner, no matter the circumstances.” 

Duo sighed. “I know, believe me I know. I've been in her shoes, as you know, so I understand perfectly. I should never have agreed to go out with her in the first place but when she asked me, I just didn't know what to say. So I just said yes, because that was what she wanted to hear.”

“Because saying, 'No, I am not interested' was out of the question.”

“At least I didn't pretend that my wife had a dick on my wedding night.” Duo threw back.

Wufei groaned. “God, I am never drinking with you again.”

“Think positive, at least you are marrying someone with a real dick this time around.”

“Yeah, only that I'm not going to be sleeping with you.” Wufei said as he got to his feet.

Duo held his breath, resisting the urge to stand up and scream 'Why not?!' 

He wanted to know just what was so bad about him that Wufei couldn't even consider him as a romantic interest. But he didn't ask, because he had a feeling that he was not going to like the answer. 

Instead, he tried to steer the subject far away from those thoughts. “So, should we tell the rest of the guys about this or do we just try to keep it quiet?”

“We could probably need some more people in on this, if we get more inspectors after us.” Wufei said from behind the open refrigerator door.

Duo pushed his mug back and forth over the table. “We can't tell Quatre the truth, I love the guy, but he will tell his girlfriend no matter what we say.”

“I suppose you are right.” Wufei closed the door and turned to lean back against the refrigerator. “It doesn't feel right. If we are not telling Quatre, we shouldn't tell the others. It's not honorable to exclude just one of your friends.”

Duo absentmindedly nibbled a piece of fiber toast. “You’re right, it's one thing to want to keep it between just the two of us, but to hide it from just one of our friends...”

“So we agree?”

Duo nodded seriously. “Yes.” He looked over at his friend, who was looking blindly out in the air, clearly thinking hard about something. “You do realize that we have to pretend even around our friends, right?”

Wufei scratched his cheek in thought. “I don't believe that there will be much difference from now. None of our friends would expect us to act any differently, even if we are going to have to move in together. But I suppose that wont be much of a problem since you have been freeloading of me for years now.”

Duo grinned, pushing another piece of bread into the toaster.

Wufei continued with a small amused smile. “Not to mention that we have lived together before. Granted, it was during the war, but I do believe we could make that adjustment.”

“I'll try to contain my mess and you only nag me when you feel you have to.”

“Yes, but I have one condition.”

“What?” Duo asked, not feeling worried at all.

Wufei pointed at him with a threatening finger. “You are moving in with me, because there is no way I'm moving in to that rat-hole you call home.”

“It's not that bad.”

“Duo... it is that bad. Believe me.”

Duo rolled his eyes. “We are probably going to need help moving. Should we call the guys for that?”

“We might have to worry about what we are going to tell them first, not who is going to be carrying your boxes.”

“Right, so one thing at a time then.”

Wufei walked back to the table and sat down in his chair. “Yes. So, what story are we going to tell everyone?”

“As much of the truth as we can. “

“Or I'll make something up and you can dance around the truth like you always do.” Wufei leaned forward leaning his chin on his hand. “How religious are you by the way?”

Duo shrugged. “Not very now days. Why?”

“I just thought we could use the whole Christianity as an excuse for us to get married before moving in together and all that. There are such rules in the Bible, isn't it? I never read the thing.”

Duo thought for a second. “Well, there is... kind of anyway.”

“So you think we could use it?”

“I guess, that way I don't have to say anything about what I think, just what the religion thinks and people will assume that I feel the same.” Duo smiled ironically. “Not to mention that almost no one has actually read the whole thing so you could just make something up.”

Wufei nodded. “The problem is how we are going to manage your 'no lying' policy, when it comes to the whole 'do you take this man, to have and to hold.' You are just going to sign a paper but still, it would be a lie.”

Duo breathed out slowly. This was it. This was his chance to tell him. 

'Do it, just do it. Don't think, just tell him'. He quietly urged himself.

“I don't have to lie, I love you.” There, he said it.

Wufei laughed. “I see. Clever, you also love ice cream and fast cars. You are right, sometimes the most obvious solution is the best.”

Duo's shoulders sank as he watched his chuckling friend.


	2. Chapter 2

They made an appointment to sign the marriage license the following week.

It was a great relief to know that he was safe, and all that was left was to move into Wufei's apartment. That was probably the best thing that came out of the whole mess. Duo was eager to get it done and as soon as they both had a day off they started packing up his things. Not that there were all that much to pack, since Duo's one room apartment was pretty small.

Wufei dropped a couple of empty boxes down next to the door. “God, this is a dump.”

“It's not.” Duo stated as he pushed his way past him to put his own pile of boxes down.

“It is. The wallpaper is falling off, the linoleum isn't properly glued down and I can feel a breeze all the way from across the room, coming from the closed window.” Wufei ranted, stepping on an air bubble under the plastic floor. “Seriously, I never wondered why you would rather be over at my house all the time because one look at this place told me everything.”

Duo didn't say anything. The state of his apartment really was the last reason that he spent so little time in it. But the real reason was something that Duo was going to take with him to his grave.

“Even the ceiling is bad.” Wufei continued in outrage.

Duo rolled his eyes as he started to take some photo frames down from the wall. “There’s just a few cracks.”

“Deep cracks and water damage.” Wufei shot back. “Name one good thing about this place.”

Duo thought for a second. “The neighbors are nice.”

“Your neighbors are drug dealers.”

“That doesn't mean that they’re bad people.”

Wufei just closed his eyes, mumbling what sounded like a pray for strength. “Well, you are leaving it all now. Come on, let's get started.”

“I already have.” He said, waving a picture of Relena and Heero's wedding around. “You’re the one who keeps talking.”

Wufei didn't say another word, he just grabbed a couple of boxes and went into the kitchen to start packing. He wrapped newspaper around all the glasses and the plates, carefully placing then in the boxes so nothing would break.

Duo, who had no patience for that started with the linen closet, dumping everything down in boxes.

He paused at the sound of disgusted and slam as the refrigerator door were closed.

He was just about to ask what was going on when Wufei appeared next to him.

“You are emptying out the refrigerator because I'm not going near that thing until it's cleaned with chlorine.” Wufei declared with a grim look on his face.

Duo frowned. It wasn't that long ago since he was here, was it? “Fine.” He got to his feet, walking past his friend into the kitchen.

He opened the white door, expecting to find some mold on a piece of cheese at the most. That was not the case.

A rank, rotting smell slammed into his face, forcing it's way into his nose like a demon ready to possess him.

Making sure no to breathe, Duo took a look inside the refrigerator. There were two milk packages that he couldn't remember buying, some moldy leftover pizza, some fruit given to him by Wufei and a green lump lying on his cheese plate. He closed the door.

“Maybe I can just buy a new refrigerator.” He said, looking over at Wufei.

The other man crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. “You don't have that kind of money. Besides, the cleaning will do you good. Maybe you will learn something.”

His friend just looked too pleased with himself and Duo couldn't help but react. “Learn? Maybe I'll learn to love it, what do you say Wufei? Maybe we should bring some with us.”

Wufei grimaced like he could smell the stench through the refrigerator door. “Never.”

“You just don't understand how sexy rotting food can be.”

Wufei's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open in chock. “Sexy?! You are losing it.”

Duo got the 'cheese' out. “Just look at it.” He pushed the plate up in Wufei's face. His friend gagged and flinched away. “'It's all soft and fluffy. It just wants to cuddle, no bad touches for this little princess.”

Wufei lifted his arm up over his face, retreating further into the kitchen.

Duo turned back to the refrigerator, getting a soft brown banana out while he dropped the cheese into the trash. “Now this bad boy on the other hand, he likes to have fun.” He stroke it seductively while Wufei seemed to throw up a little in his mouth. He walked towards his friend who carefully sidestepped to the other side of the kitchen table to get away. “Just look at him, this one just screams 'give it to me, give it to me hard!' Feel it?” He asked, throwing the banana at Wufei. The Asian screeched like a teenage girl and jumped to the side. The fruit hit the wall with a wet smack as it broke, leaving a sticky brown mess running down the wall.

Wufei was starting to look green.

“That was nothing, just wait until you meet the sexy beast 'milk carton.’ He’ll blow your mind when you see his thick, white cream come flowing out.”

Wufei looked absolutely disgusted, not to mention scared, when Duo went back to the refrigerator, getting one of the milk cartons out.

Luckily for him, the phone rang and Duo took a detour.

“Duo Maxwell's house of food and seduction how may I help you?” Duo purred seductively at the same time as he tipped the milk carton upside down. He leered at Wufei when the other teen, clearly against his better judgment, watched the content fall out in thick lumps in the sink. Wufei was going from green to white, much to Duo's amusement.

“How come I got to hear about the wedding of two of my best friends through my girlfriend?!”

Duo flinched, glancing over at Wufei. “Sorry Quatre.” He turned on the water, washing away the lumps before turning his back to it, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. “It was just that we- because we-” Duo thought desperately, he really should have though out an explanation for all this. Because really, he knew that the cat would get out off the bag sooner or later.

“I didn't even know that the two of you were involved.” Quatre ranted angrily.

“Um...”

“And then my girlfriend tells me that two of my best friends, who I have known since I was fifteen, were getting married!”

“I-...”

“You didn't feel any need to tell your friends this?!”

“Well...” Duo squirmed unhappily.

With a aggressive mumble, Wufei pulled the phone out off his hand. “Are you trying to give my fiancé a guilty conscience?”

Duo gave his friend a grateful look as Wufei took over. “No, I do not believe we have any obligations to do that.” Wufei sighed. “Yes, of course we do.”

Duo lifted himself up on the counter and sat there, observing as his friend walked back and forth over the kitchen floor. 

“No, we are not. No.” Wufei sighed deeply. “No....No, not at the moment.... No...No...No!” Wufei growled. “Winner, we do not- No!” Wufei shouted, coming to a stop in the middle of the floor, looking furious. “No...fine.” With that he hung up. “Quatre is going to be hosting our engagement party on Friday over at his house.” He said as he dumped the phone back into the charger.

Duo's jaw dropped. “An engagement party?! Why did you agree to that?”

“Believe me, the alternative was a lot worse.” Wufei muttered as he stalked out off the room.

Duo jumped down, moving back to the sink to take care of the milk carton. If Wufei said it could have been worse, it could have been a hell of a lot worse. So really, how bad could it be?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was bad. Very bad.

He was quite grateful that Wufei had talked him out of wearing the worn-out jeans and black t-shirt that he first planed to wear, because he would have looked like a slob among all the suits and fancy dresses. 

There were a lot of people at 'their' party and Duo was surprised to see that he knew them all. Well, those he didn't know, he knew of. He suspected that Quatre had made a copy of the old take out flyer that Duo used to scribble down all the phone numbers he used on a regular basic and used it as a invitation list. That would explain why his dentist was standing further away, talking to Charlie who worked in the storage room at work.

He had lost Wufei about half an hour ago to Heero who wanted to talk shop. The paranoid bastard didn't want any unauthorized people within hearing, that included Duo. Like Wufei wasn't going to tell him everything if he just asked.

The engagement party was being held in one of the smaller ballrooms in the Winner mansion. It was still over-the-top classy, like Quatre had totally forgotten how to have a small party with just your closest friends. Thank God Wufei had managed to talk Quatre out of a three course dinner and instead there was simply a snack table and waiters running all over the place serving alcohol. 

Duo who had been too nervous to eat before they left, now eyed the snack table, searching for something that looked edible. In the corner of his eye, he saw how Quatre just about skipped over to him, smiling brightly. “So, when is the big day?” The blond asked in excitement, almost like he was the one who was going to get married.

Duo busied himself with the food in front of him. ”Oh. We are not having an actual wedding, we are just going to sign the papers and get it over with.”

“You are not having a wedding?” Quatre asked in a heart-broken voice. “But- but Duo, you love weddings. You told me that you always wanted to have one where you could invite all your friends to share your happiness.”

Duo did remember telling Quatre that. Damn it. “Well, things change and- and I don't think a wedding would be quite right between Wufei and I.”

“But why?”

“I- we're just... different and- and we- and... It doesn't matter. It's...” Duo desperately tried to find words that wasn't a lie because god knows that he really wanted to have that wedding he always dreamed of with the man he loved. “We are just not having one. Now if you excuse me, I have to go talk to someone.” He hurried away, leaving a confused Quatre behind.

He decided that he would avoid Quatre until he had figured out an explanation. He should just find Wufei so that he could hide behind him. He started searching, but didn't get far as someone called out his name.

He turned towards the voice in dread.

Fuck. Quatre really did invite everyone. Even those who were crossed out.

“Hello Duo, I must say it was a surprised to get this invitation. Didn't expect you to get married. “ The tall, handsome brunette in front of him smiled charmingly. “This is my wife, Melody.” He introduced the beautiful woman standing next to him. “Melody, this is Duo Maxwell, an old friend.” 

Duo repressed a flinch as those words burned him like acid. So, that's what he was. An “old friend” who Rick used to date on the side. Something that he had failed to tell both his wife and Duo. This was why he knew exactly how much he had hurt Hilde, because Rick had done the same thing to him. The only difference was that Duo had found out when he called Rick's cell phone only to have his fucking wife answer the phone. He wondered what was worse, finding out that your man had another, or to find out that your man was not yours because you were the other one.

She smiled and shook his hand. She was slightly taller then him in her thin high heels, wearing an elegant knee high dress, her long blond hair braided neatly as it fell over her shoulder. A lot neater then his hair could ever accomplish.

He glanced over at Rick who was smiling smugly. He could tell that his ex knew that he wasn't going to say anything, that he would be too ashamed to make a scene. The bastard always liked to play dangerous games, liked to have Duo over at his house when the wife wasn't there, enjoyed insinuating sex where there was a chance that they would get spotted. It took a lot of guts, or stupidity, depending on how you saw it, to bring your wife to your ex lover's engagement party. But Rick knew that he had too much pride to come off as the jealous ex-boyfriend, he refused to sink that low.

Just then Wufei appeared next to him, looking grim. “I need a word with you.”

Duo felt himself start to relax. Whatever Wufei was upset about could wait. Right now he just really needed to show his ex that he had moved on and was perfectly happy without him and that his betrayal had not destroyed almost all his belief in the human race. 

Rick had been his first relationship after coming out of the closet. He had been pretty messed up over Hilde, over being shot down by Wufei once again, over the fucking war that was still hanging over his head. He had been barely seventeen and drifting from one place to another, only to be drawn back to Wufei like a masochist, because he just could not stay away. Rick was twenty-seven with a well paying job, a nice car and a charming personality. He had his life perfectly in control in a way that was foreign to someone who was still a homeless kid at heart. 

Duo smiled tightly. “Of course, let me just introduce you to Rick Ivory and his wife Melody. Rick is... an old friend of mine.”

He could see the instant recognition in Wufei's eyes. It didn't surprise him since he had almost been living over at Wufei's place the month after he found out the truth about Rick. He had not wanted to be alone after that. Hell, he didn't trust himself to be alone, not knowing what the hurt and sorrow would make him do.

“Ah, it's nice to finally meet you.” Wufei said pleasantly, shaking Ricks hand. “I do believe I have a lot to thank you for. Your loss is my gain and all of that.” Wufei smiled pleasantly as he wrapped an arm around Duo's waist, pulling him close. 

Rick looked slightly alarmed, like he had not expected Duo to tell anyone. In a way he was right because Duo had not told anyone voluntarily, but Rick had not taken Wufei's determination in to the calculation. Duo watched in satisfaction as Rick started to look more and more nervous, while the wife just looked confused.

Knowing Wufei and his constant struggle for justice, that confusion would not last for long.

Wufei turned to Melody with a ruthless smile. “I have actually wanted to meet you for some time now.”

The blond smiled uncertainly back, clearly sensing the tension in the air. “Oh?”

“Yes, I find you very fascinating. You must be a very open and understanding woman. Personally I could never handle sharing my husband with another man, but I suppose you are stronger then me in that aspect. I couldn't share him for anything in the world.” Wufei pulled Duo a little closed and kissed his temple possessively. Duo felt himself melt in his friends arm as the illusion of love rushed over him.

The woman turned burning eyes towards her husband.

“Well it was very nice to meet you.” Wufei said, pleasantly, shaking her slack hand. “But if you would excuse us. I have to speak to my fiancé for a moment.” With a smile, Wufei gripped his elbow tightly and led him away. Duo couldn't help but grin as he heard Melody's low angry voice rip her husband a new one. He was so pleased that he barely noticed as Wufei pulled out from the ball room and into an open door on the other side of the hallway. Duo had a second to take in the elegant looking library around them before Wufei twirled him around, barely a second after the door closed behind them.

“Would you mind explaining to me why I just got chewed out by Quatre for being a selfish jerk because I’m not giving you the wedding you wanted?” Wufei asked angrily, glowering at him.

Duo groaned, rubbing his forehead. This was the last thing he needed. “I'm sorry, I'll talk to him.”

“I already did, I told him we were saving our money for the honeymoon.”

Duo stared. “Are you out of your mind?!” He hissed. “You told the third richest man in the galaxy that the only reason we weren't having my dream wedding was because of money? I can' believe this, what were you thinking?!”

“I wasn't!” Wufei exploded. “I didn't have time to! Some warning about how your life-long wish was to have some kind of fairy tale wedding would have been nice. He treated me like I was the scum of the universe, ranting about how selfish I was and how I didn't deserve you while I was trying to understand what the fuck was going on!”

“Well I didn't know he was going to go off and defend my honor!“

“Well if you want this to work then you better start telling me these things so that I know how to respond or you can just find yourself someone else to-” Wufei cut himself off, biting his jaw closed, taking a deep breath. “We have to work together on this, okay?”

Duo nodded 

“Okay. Right.” Wufei rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. “Anything else I should know before we go out there?”

There really was only one thing that Wufei should know before walking back in to their engagement party, but 'I'm in love with you' might not be the brightest thing to say tell his aggravated friend right now... or at all considering how well it had gone the last time he tried. “I don't like champagne and if you run in to a man named Frederico Loreto, pretend like I've said a lot of good things about him. He's my very vain boss and I could use the promotion. And if you bring me anything from the snack table, make sure there are no shrimp on it, because I'm allergic. You?”

“I'll eat and drink anything, I know four or five people out there depending on if Trowa has arrived yet and you already know all of them.”

“Right, come on then. Let's just go out there and do the best of the situation.” He said, taking Wufei's hand in his just because he could, before they walked back into the hall.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo was normally a very social person but at the moment he just wanted to hide somewhere dark.

His friends were all around him, cornering him, telling him how happy they were for him, wondering why they had been keeping their relationship a secret. He was wearing himself out trying to side-step the truth without getting too close to the lies. He took cover next to Wufei, letting him fend of most of the well wishes. He just wasn't up to dancing around the truth, especially with his friends and he happily let Wufei do all the talking.

Holding Wufei's hand was turning in to one of his new favorite things. Not only was it very comforting, but Wufei could communicate so well through his hand. Duo could tell when he was annoyed or holding in laughter. Not to mention that Wufei would playfully wiggle his fingers when he was lying his ass off or making fun of someone in that dry way that people didn't even notice that he was mocking them. More than a few times, Duo had to stop himself from laughing out loud when some poor clueless person was more or less declared an idiot by a calmly smiling Wufei.

Duo let himself be led around the room, carefully avoiding Quatre since he really wasn't in the mood to face him just yet. 

One of the waiters paused at his side, offering him a drink but Duo didn't dare to accept it. He had a habit of propositioning Wufei when ever he got drunk. It would probably look more then a little strange if he tried to come on to his fiancé who in turn did everything to get away. Not to mention that it was embarrassing as hell the next day.

All the conversations slowly came to a stop as Quatre got up on a chair in the middle of the room, holding his champagne glass up high. “On the behalf of the lucky couple, I would like to thank everyone for coming to this celebration. No one is happier then me to know that my dear friends have found happiness together.” Duo decided to tune out. He was not one to enjoy fancy words and such, preferring when people just said what they meant. He returned his focus when it seamed like Quatre was reaching the end of his speech. “Therefor, to make sure that everything will be perfect...” The blond paused, looking please with himself. “We are all going to Caribbean for the wedding, all expenses paid!” Quatre announced with a grin.

All around them, people cheered loudly.

“I propose a toast for the soon to be married couple. To Duo and Wufei!”

The crowd happily repeated the toast. 

In the corner of his eye he saw Wufei start to sway. Feeling numb he wrapped an arm around Wufei's waist to hold him steady. “Smile, it's all we can do for now.” Duo whispered urgently as he pretended to give Wufei a kiss on the cheek, before turning back to their friends with a stained smile on his lips. This was not going to end well.

 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

They both returned to Wufei's apartment after the party. By that time the shock was passing, leaving room for a floodgate of mixed emotions. Duo was flattered that his friend would go through so much trouble for something that Duo had told him on a whim over four years ago. But at the same time he cursed the meddling blond for doing this to them. Wufei seemed to agree with him.

“I can't believe Winner did this to us.” Wufei shuffled through the many brochures that Quatre had given them of the hotel that he had rented somewhere between biting Wufei's head off and the speech. The guy really had too much money on his hands.

Duo kicked his shoes off under the coffee table as he sank down in a black leather armchairs. “I can. Money is nothing to the guy, haven't you noticed?”

Wufei leaned against the couch back, staring on the pile on the table. “I haven't really seen Winner all that much these last few years.”

Duo lazily opened the top buttons on his shirt, happy that he never put on a tie. “Really? Why?”

Wufei shrugged half heartedly and picked up one of the folded papers. “In exception of Yuy, who I meet every now and then for missions, you are the only one I kept in contact with.” Wufei unfolded a glossy brochures that had a picture of a happily smiling bride standing on a beach with a impressive sunset in the background. The words 'This Could Be Your Special Day' was printed all over the top.

Duo swallowed, trying not to read anything into his friend’s words. Wufei had always preferring to stay a bit in the background instead of interacting with people, but to know that he was the only one of the pilots that Wufei spent time with sent a thrilled feeling through his body. “We just have to think positive, we get a free trip and a great excuse to take time off work.”

Wufei just grunted as he read.

Duo sighed and got to his feet. The snacks that had been served at the party were not enough to fill him, not by a long shot. Luckily for him, Wufei always had food in his refrigerator. He wandered in to the spotless kitchen and over to the refrigerator. The many glass bottles standing on shelves on the door rattled as he opened it. Carelessly he took out the first familiar plastic box he could find. He didn't bothering reading the label since he had never eaten anything that Wufei cooked that wasn't delicious. “Do you want anything?” He called out as he put the food in the microwave, closing the hatch before setting it on a fitting time.

“Tea.” Wufei called back. “And don't cheat.”

“I wasn't going to.” Duo defended himself as he got a kettle out. According to Wufei it was cheating to heat the water in the microwave. It 'destroyed' the taste of the tea. How you could destroy the taste of water was something that Duo just did not understand, but was not all that interested in discussing. So instead he just got filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove. A minute later the microwave beeped, informing him that his food was done.

Wufei's mug was as always standing on the draining board and he took it over to the stow, putting it down on the counter. Taking a step to the side he opened the pantry to get one of the mint teabags out of its box.

It didn't take long before the water was boiling. He poured it into the mug and over the tea bag. The smell of peppermint instantly spread in the kitchen, making him wrinkle his nose. 

Duo turned back to the microwave, getting his food out. He took a second to look at it. It was some kind of stew with more vegetables then anything else. Knowing Wufei he had probably made it in a quiet protest to Duo's eating habits. Duo just snorted in amusement

With the lunch box and a fork in one hand and Wufei's mug in the other, Duo wandered back into the living room. “So who are you going to ask to be your best man?” he asked as he put the mug down next to the pile on the table.

Wufei glanced up from another colorful brochure. “I don't know. I would have asked you but I don't think that works.”

Duo swallowed awkwardly as the old saying 'always the bridesmaid, never the bride' echoed through his head. “No, I suppose not. I thought that I could ask Heero.”

Wufei nodded. “He would be happy to, especially since you stood next to him on his wedding.”

Duo absently stabbed something that looked like mushroom. “Yeah... so who are you going to ask then?”

Wufei shrugged, throwing the brochure to the side. “Barton or Winner probably. I could ask Tyson from work but I don't know... we are not really friends.”

“But you get along pretty well, right?” Duo asked, trying to convince himself that he wasn't jealous of someone who got to spent so much time with Wufei. Especially since he knew that Tyson was married and had four children. But still, Wufei really spent too much time with the other man for Duo's liking.

“As well as I can get along with anyone.” Wufei muttered darkly. “Does it have to be a male?”

“I don't think so, why? Thinking about asking Une?” Duo teased, knowing how much Wufei disliked his boss.

Wufei glared. “Ha-ha, funny. No, I was thinking about Sally. I'm been talking to her a lot over the phone and email. She's been a great friend of mine over the years.”

Duo frowned in displeasure.

Wufei paid him no mind as he released his hair from the tight ponytail, leaning back with his head on top of the couch pillows. “Did you know that we are actually related?”

The tension went out and Duo turned back to his food. “Really?”

“Yeah, it's pretty distant. My great grandfather was her great grandfathers third cousin.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah, but she's still in Old China and might not be able to make it. But I could still give her a call and ask her.”

Wufei picked up his phone and Duo was slightly miffed to see that Sally was on speed dial.

What followed was a long conversation in Chinese. Wufei sounded really happy and he even chuckled at something she had said.

It was childish but Duo wanted to be the only one who was able to made Wufei laugh, he pride himself with it.

“She will do it.” Wufei said with a fond smile as he hung up.

“Great.” Duo muttered quietly, stabbing a piece of carrot with a bit too much force.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A week later the two friends found themselves standing on the Winner family's private runway.

“I can't believe this is happening.” Wufei muttered, staring at the privet plane in front of them. “How did I get myself into this mess?”

Duo stepped up to him, putting his suitcase down next to him on the concrete. “Because you are the best friend a guy could ever have and you wouldn't want me to get a knife in the back as soon as I stepped off the shuttle on L2?”

Wufei sighed. “I suppose things could be worse.”

“It always could.”

“And I expect it to get much worse.”

“Most likely.” Duo replied as he looked up at the happily smiling Quatre who was standing on top of the staircase up to the plane, waving at them to hurry up and get on board. Taking the suitcase in one hand, he took Wufei's hand in the other and started walking.

The plane was already filled with people. They were the last to arrive and as they sat down, the door was closed and the flight attendant started the safety instructions.

“I can't believe that my dentist is going to be at my wedding.” Duo muttered as he sank down further into his seat.

Wufei frowned as he took his jacket off, hanging it up on the small hock on the back of the seat in front of him. “Your dentist?” He asked as he put his elbow up on the armrest.

“Yeah, the white haired man in the green t-shirt, third row on the right side.” Duo flicked his head discretely towards him. “I think Quatre invited everyone on my phone list.”

Wufei snorted. “Sounds like something he would do. But that doesn't explain why Tyson is here. I don't have a phone list and I keep no records of my associates.”

Duo looked down their row, over at Wufei's roughly handsome partner sitting next to Heero. “Um, he was on my list.”

Wufei gave him a strange look. “Why do you have my partners number?”

Duo shifted his jaw in annoyance, not at all happy that Tyson was with them on the plane. “Might need it sometime, especially since you never answer your fucking cell phone.”

Wufei frowned at the hostile tone. “I would answer it if you would call while I wasn't working.”

“You’re always working.” Duo growled, glaring straight forward.

“I am not.”

“Are too.” Duo muttered childishly. 

“Stop that, I am not working all the time, you are over at my place often enough to know that.”

Duo tensely shifted his jaw, fingers tight on the plastic armrest. “Your version of not working all the time is not the same as the rest of the world’s version. You are a workaholic tight ass who works like it would some how make up for all the shit you've done over the years.”

Wufei glared. “Well at least I get some money out of it. How much do you make working your ass off for that worthless company, inventing things that you should patent, not give away?”

The subject that just the week before had been laughed over now made rage grow in Duo's chest. “Not everyone wants to be on top of the capitalistic hierarchy. Some people don't have to be rewarded for helping someone.”

“Did you just accuse me of being greedy?” Wufei questioned angrily

Duo huffed. “We can't have the all-mighty Chang having some weak point, now can we. I swear you have that stick so far up your ass it's a damn wonder that you manage to bend down enough to tie your shoe lazes.”

For half a second, Wufei almost looked hurt but it was most likely just embarrassment, that Duo dare to confront him before other people. “Well at least I don't walk around like a fool try-” He cut himself off as Quatre stopped by their seats.

“Everything all right?” Quatre asked nervously as he sat down in a empty seat on the other side of the aisle.

Duo for the first time noticed the tensed feeling in the plane and realized that having the soon to be married couple argue might not be the best mood-setter.

Wufei pressed his lips close and turned to look out the window. 

“Just great.” Duo said, hitting Wufei in the shoulder with his elbow as he took his jacket off. Wufei just crossed his legs, turning away from him as much as he could and still be seated.

Quatre looked worried, but he didn't say anything.

A few hours later, everything was calm in the plane again, the only thing that was heard was the low sound of the engine. Most of the passengers were sleeping or watching the movie being shown in front. Wufei was still staring out the window, shoulders tense.

Duo was getting aggravated. He hated to fight with Wufei and he knew that the only reason that they had was because they were both nervous over what was about to come. He wanted to apologize, but not in front of everyone. He had enough of a hard time admitting he was wrong during normal circumstances, and he knew Wufei was even worse. For them to be able to open up like that, it took privacy. He wasn’t going to say a word in front of all these people, even if most of them were his friends. But at the same time, he really needed Wufei by his side in this, he could not do this deception without him. The more practical part would be impossible, as would the mental part be without his support. 

But there might be one thing he could do. Duo searched through his pockets until he found a mint pastille wrapped in silver paper. He had taken it out of a bowl standing by the cash register at work a few days ago. He wasn't all that fond of mint, but Wufei was. In his inner pocket he found a water proof pen and wrote 'sorry' in crooked letters on the shiny paper.

Steeling himself for the rejection, he poked Wufei in the shoulder. Cold, empty eyes looked over at him.

Duo just smiled sheepishly, handing the candy over.

Wufei looked down and with a blink of his eye, everything was well again. Wufei smiled as he unwrapped the sweet, dropping it in between his lips.

Duo smiled back, happy to be forgiven. He swore that no mater how this all played out, he was under no circumstances going to lose Wufei's friendship over all this. He refused.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

In true Winner style, they were staying at a huge, expensive hotel for the rich and the famous.

“This is surreal.” Wufei muttered as he took a look around the lobby, taking in all the extravagance around them. The whole place had a very modern feel to it and it couldn't be built for more then a year ago. Modern art was found everywhere, big statues and paintings that looked like something pulled out of a dumpster, but were probably worth more then everything they owned.

Duo nodded. “It sure is. Come on, let's just get to our room so that we can crash.”

They barely made it over to the line before the over enthusiastic hotel manager, who clearly wanted to suck up to the big spenders who were more or less renting the entire hotel, volunteered to show them up to their suite. The man quickly got them a bellboy to carry their luggage before leading them away. Duo was amused to see Quatre still standing in line with his luggage as they stepped in to the elevator. He fluttered his fingers in a teasing wave to the blond as the doors closed between them.

The manager yapped non-stop about the hotels many good qualities all the way up to the twentieth floor. Duo made sure to nod and smile in all the right places while Wufei did his blank and silent routine together with the bellboy in the background.

The doors opened to a wide, but short corridor with four sets of white double doors. The manager led them up to the first couple of doors on the left side, unlocking the door before gracefully stepping out of the way to show them in.

Their suite, that of course was the wedding suite, was incredibly large. Too large, in Duo's humble opinion. The walls were in a soft cream while the floor was in white marble covered with white fluffy rugs.

For a second Duo thought that the room was missing a wall until he realized that the entire thing was just one big floor to ceiling window, overlooking the cloud free sky. 

Leaving the bellboy with their bags, the manager happily showed them around the suite. The first room was simply a sitting room, filled with expensive but uncomfortable looking furniture.

There were a large couch and a couple of arm chairs standing in the middle of the room, but looked uninviting as hell as they clearly were made to look good, not to be used.

The next room on the tour was the bathroom, if you could really call a room, that was almost bigger then his entire apartment a bathroom just because there was a toilet in it. Duo eyed the huge bathtub with all its air jets and flashy accessories. It was just made to have sex in... it was just too bad that he was here with Wufei, or he would have gone out to find himself someone to play with.

The manager moved on into the bedroom and the first thing Duo saw when he stepped in was the bed standing in the middle of the room. The only bed in the room.

He mentally kicked himself. What had he expected in a honeymoon suite? 

Wufei, who clearly was tired and getting cranky dismissed the manager without being too rude. Or too rude for being Wufei who was known for making people cry with just a few well chosen words.

The doors soon closed, leaving the two of them alone. The silence settled.

The bedrooms wall were also made out of glass and Duo walked over to the window, looking straight down. Below them he could see the impressive pool and the well cared for garden surrounding the hotel. In the distance, he could see the ocean spreading out towards the horizon.

Wufei went back into the sitting room, returning shortly after with their bags.

Duo glanced at his friend over his shoulder. “Damn, Quatre really went all out with this, didn't he?”

“Yeah. I don't even want to know what he paid to rent this place on such a short notice.” Wufei carefully put his suitcase down on a fragile looking chair.

“The left side is mine.” Duo declared, taking quick long steps over to his bag before swinging it over on top of the bed.

“Fine.” Wufei fell headfirst onto the bed's right side, arm hanging weakly over the edge.

Duo crossed his arms, looking down on his friend. “Come on, it's not that bad. Is it?”

Wufei just groaned into the mattress.

“Okay, so it is that bad.” Duo dragged his bag to the floor, leaving room to collapse down next to his friend.

Both were asleep within minutes.

They were not happy to be woken up by Quatre barely fifteen minutes later. The blond happily informed them that he was staying next door to them and wouldn't it be fun to go exploring? Duo glared with blurry eyes through ruffled bangs while Wufei simply slammed the door.

Without a word they went back to bed, falling asleep instantly. Only difference were that Duo were lying just a little bit closer to the right side this time. But really, what did one expect?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A few hours later, a cautious Quatre knocked on the door, asking if they wanted to join the rest of them for dinner.

Wufei grunted something before walking past Quatre and his bitch of a girlfriend towards the elevator.

“Don't worry about it, he's like that when he wakes up.” Duo said with a smile, feeling exhilarated for knowing that. He was most likely going to get up earlier now that he was living with Wufei, just so that he would get to see the other man’s tired stumbling.

Together they all went down to the ground floor. The doors barely had time to close behind them before a happy female voice called out Wufei's name.

Wufei turned with a smile, releasing Duo's hand. Sally Po was walking swiftly towards them, wearing a light summer dress, that according to Duo was far too short. Wufei was not only smiling but opening his arms to accept the warm, far too comfortable hug that made Duo want to rip the woman's arm off. Wufei never hugged people, not really, not unless you forced yourself on him. But here he was, allowing the older woman to wrap herself around him like a second skin.

They spoke briefly in Chinese, smiling happily at each other.

“So, you are the one who gets to put up with this guy.” She said acknowledging Duo for the first time. 

Duo forced a smile as he stepped up to them and wrapped a possessive arm around Wufei's waist.

“Yeah, but I don't mind.”

For some reason it made the two others laugh.

“I'm sure that you believe that.” Sally said in a patronizing voice.

Wufei snorted and did something so out of character as to roll his eyes. “Shut up woman, you are no better.”

Sally laughed before reaching out to ruffle Wufei's neatly drawn back hair despite the man's angry protests. “I've missed you.”

“Well I wasn't the one who though moving to old China was a good idea.” Wufei pointed out as he tried to fix his hair as much as he could.

Sally smiled with an air of superiority. “True, but I wasn't the one who just couldn't leave.”

Wufei carelessly waved his words away. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up already so we can get something to eat.”

Sally hocked her arm through Wufei's free arm. “Lead on.”

Duo shifted his jaw as he followed the happily talking couple towards the hotel restaurant.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dinner was uneventful. At least Duo hoped that it was since he was too busy observing his fiancé and Sally catch up on each others lives. They were talking quite happily, unaware of the sideway looks Duo was giving them.

“Are you alright Duo?” Quatre asked in a low voice from behind his wine glass.

Duo turned his eyes away from the smiling pair. “Yeah, don't worry about it.”

Quatre didn't look convinced.

“I just have to remind him who he belongs to later tonight.” He said with a wicked leer and a wink that felt incredibly fake.

Fortunately, Quatre couldn't tell any difference, he just choked on his wine. 

-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Wufei and Sally were still talking rapidly in Chinese two hours later on the way up in the elevator.

Duo wanted to kill something. Or more exactly, someone.

The Bitch were giving them suspicious looks, clearly finding it odd that the groom was paying more attention to a beautiful woman then to his soon-to-be husband.

Duo felt cold sweat making it's way down his back as he was reminded of the fact that there were more life threatening things to worry about then Wufei's attention. The Bitch could easily call them back for second test if she felt that their relationship was lacking sincerity and who knew what could happen then.

It would too obvious if he took Wufei's hand now or if he tried to get his attention in the middle of a conversation when he had not protested before. But he would have his chance to convince her soon.

The doors opened and Duo quickly grabbed a hold of Wufei's hand. “Good night everyone.” He said with a wink before dragging Wufei with him into their room before the other man could say another word.

The room was totally dark in exception of the pale light coming in from the window. The sun was down, leaving a orange and yellow glow at the horizon. 

Duo turned his back on the view and looked over at Wufei who was absently unlacing his shoes.

“So, top or bottom?” Duo asked as he kicked his shoes off next to Wufei's carefully placed ones.

“We are not having sex.” Wufei told him patiently as he got up and wandered in to the bedroom. Duo stopped briefly in the doorway watching the other man. Wufei unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off to carefully hang it on the back of an elegant chair standing on his side before sinking down on the edge of the bed to take his socks off.

“No, but we are going to pretend like we are.” Duo said as he walked over to the bed to throw the bed's decorative pillows to the floor. “The Bitch is on the other side of that wall.” He flicked his head towards the wall behind the headboard.

“And so is Winner.” Wufei informed him with a glance in warning.

Duo paid him no mind. “Get over it. Come on, top or bottom? Quick now, or I'm going to choose for you.”

“Top.” Wufei said as he dropped his watch down on the nightstand.

Duo rolled his eyes as he climbed up on the bed. “Of course you want to be on top.”

Wufei eyed him warily as Duo arranged himself on his knees in the middle of the bed. “And what exactly are you gong to do?”

“You'll see.” Duo replied happily as he made sure not to look too closely at his half naked friend sitting on the edge of their bed.

Wufei got to his feet, stepping back from the bed as if he expected Duo to attack him at any moment.

Duo moaned as he carefully started to bounce irregularly on his knees, making the mattress creek just a little bit. “Oh, yessss, that’s it dragon, mmmmhm.” 

Wufei was looking over at him with wide eyes, mouth hanging open in shock.

“Ah, yes, touch me there.” The bed frame was pretty solid but it still made a slightly whiny noise under him as he started to put more weight into his movements. 

“Yes, please oh, please, yes.” Duo begged breathlessly, as he imagined Wufei above him. He wanted to go all out in the familiar fantasy and push his hand down his pants but with Wufei right there at the edge of the bed, he settled for traumatizing their neighbors. He could jerk off in the bathroom later, maybe fill the bathtub up and fantasize about a certain fume-covered swordsmen. “Mmm, yes, push it in, yes! Give that dragon tail to me! Ahhh!” 

“You can not be serious, Winner is on the other side of the wall and Barton across the hallway.” Wufei whispered urgently.

Duo had totally forgotten about Trowa, not to mention Sally. The hotel was expensive and probably had good isolation in the walls. He was just going to have to try even harder, especially if he was going make sure that the Bitch wouldn’t have any reasons to doubt their relationship.

Duo grinned wickedly as he got up on his feet, starting to bounce slowly only to increase his speed in a steady rhythm. ”God baby, that's so good!” He moaned loudly, only to rise in volume after a heavy jump that made the bed creek. “Yes, just like that! Give it to me good! Yes! Yes! Right there, deeper!!!”

“Oh god.” Wufei whimpered in a horrified voice.

“Oh god!” Duo echoed with a wicked grin, slapping the flat of his palm against the wall.

“I am never going to be able to look Winner in the eye again, you do realize this, don't you?”

“Oh, Yes!” Duo shouted in 'passion.’

“I hate you.” Wufei sank down on the chair, hiding his face in his hands. “I really do and it will be a pleasure to kill you when this is all over and I have an alibi.”

“God! That's my wicked Dragon, yes, bring it! Give me all you got, don't hold back!” He took a hold of the bed frame with both hands, pushing it roughly against the wall with ever jump. “Fuck me, yes! Just like that, just like that!”

Wufei lifted his head, glaring over at him. “That's it.” He hissed, blushing violently. “I just gagged you.”

Duo grinned before pressing his lips closed “Mhf! Mhf! Mff! MmmmmmMfh!” Duo’s muffled moans rose in volume as he increased his rocking, making the bed creak dangerously.

Wufei made a sound, strangely close to a whimper as he burying his burning face in his hands once again.

“Mfh! MMMMH! MMM- AH! FUCK! AH!” Duo screamed as he bounced harder, making the headboard slam into the wall. 

“OH! OH! OH! DRAGON! WICKED, WICKED DRAGON! MY DRAGON! YES!” A painting hanging next to the bed fell to the floor with a sharp crash. “Ah! AH! AAAH! COMING, COMING, OH GOD!!! Ahh...” Duo collapsed down on the bed, panting loudly. His head hanging over the edge of the bed, arms and legs spread wide over their bed, braid landing heavily next to Wufei's bare foot.

Tipping his face towards Wufei he wheezed. “I'm exhausted. Next time I get to be on top.”

Wufei responded by kicking him in the head.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning turned out to be interesting. They were greeted with snickers by random friends who were ether coming or going. Several of them were wearing knowing leers and a couple of them slapped Wufei on the back, much to his confusion, since he didn't know any of them.

There were two empty chairs between Trowa and Quatre and they walked over to join their friends.

“I don't suppose I have to ask you how your night was.” Trowa said with a twisted smile as they sat down.

Wufei blushed to the root of his hair and Duo decided to make it worse by giving his friend a self satisfied smile. He slipped an arm around Wufei's waist in a sideways embrace before he bent down to give his 'fiancé' a slow, wet kiss on his throat. “No need at all.” Duo purred just loud enough for the people around them to hear him.

Wufei swallowed awkwardly, clearly trying to suppress his blush. “Right, oh look, tea. Would you pass me the teapot Heero?”

Duo waited until Wufei looked back at him before smiling, slow and sensual, with his eyes barely opened. He felt Wufei shiver next to him and his smile grow into a grin. 

Duo pushed his chair closer to Wufei's putting his elbow up on the back of the other man’s chair. He might as well milk this situation as much as he could. Wufei busied himself with the breakfast spread out before them but Duo could tell that he still had Wufei's full attention, something that he was more then a little happy about. ”So, what are our plans for today?” He asked stealing a piece of the fruit that Wufei was lifting up on his own plate. 

Quatre answered instantly. “There’s a hiking path up on the mountain, or if you would rather spend some time on the beach.”

Duo pretended to think for a second before he turned to Wufei. “I don't know. What do you say my wicked dragon?”

Quatre choked on his coffee, coughing violently while the rest laughed. Wufei looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to be embarrassed or angry and got stuck somewhere in the middle.

Duo just smiled innocently and stole a orange wedge from Wufei's plate, slowly bitting in to it without taking his eyes off Wufei.

Wufei sighed and picked up his napkin. “Why do I put up with you?” He mumbled as he dried away some of the juice running down Duo's chin.

Duo just grinned, popping the rest of the wedge into his mouth. For a second, the whole thing felt real. Like he really was about to marry his best friend who spent all night doing wicked, -wicked- things to his body. That they were in love, and were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

His breathing hitched. It was better not to think like that.

“I kind of want to go to the beach.” He said, jumping right back to the conversation. It would give him a chance to ogle his fiancé.

The others agreed even if Wufei looked like Duo had suggested that they all should go swimming with leeches.

“This is really an amazing place, it was really nice of you to invite us all here Quatre.” Relena said, taking a sip of her orange juice. 

“Yes, but you should probably look in to the insulation of the walls the next time you rent a hotel.” Trowa, said with a small twisted smile, looking at Wufei through his long bangs.

“And the floors.” Relena piped in with a sweet smile, also looking at Wufei.

Wufei's blush got even brighter and he sank down deep in his chair, eyes never leaving the plate in front of him.

Duo couldn't help himself. “Well I didn't hear a thing.” He said innocently, listening to his friends laugh.

Wufei discreetly stabbed Duo in the thigh with his fork.

Without giving the smallest hint of pain, Duo smiled and stole some more fruit from Wufei's plate.

The rest of the breakfast past eventlessly in exception of the fact that Duo tried to give everything he said a sexual undertone, something that made Wufei look more and more embarrassed. They all decided to meet in the hotel foyer half an hour later to go to the beach.

Duo made small talk with Quatre and his girlfriend in the elevator ride up. Meg the bitch still didn't like him, but she was trying to be nice in front of Quatre. Duo decided to do the same. 

They parted in the hallway and Duo unlocked their door.

Wufei gave him a half-hearted glare as he closed the door behind them. “I wish you would remember who was doing who a favour here.”

Duo snorted as he walked in to the bedroom and over to his open suitcase lying on the floor. “Please, like you really expect me to resist that kind of opportunity.” Duo gave his friend a smile over his shoulder as he hunched down to search through his clothes.

“No, I suppose not.” Wufei sighed in defeat and walked over to the wardrobe where he neatly had placed all his clothes. “So do we have any plans how to play out this fake relationship today or are you just going to make sexual remarks and tease me as much as you can?”

Duo shrugged, hiding just how much having this referred to as 'the fake relationship' hurt him. He really needed to stop fooling himself into believing that anything of this was real. “I never plan anything, you know that.”

“No, I suppose that it will come more natural that way. My reaction will be more believable that way to since they all know I'm not much for the public affection.”

Duo fingered the edge of the suitcase where he was hunched down in front of it. “You will tell me if I go too far, wont you? I can't always tell where the line is you know.” Duo looked over at his friend, leaning his elbows on his thighs. ”I do really appreciate what you are doing for me Wu.”

“So you tell me. Now come on, let’s just change and get this over with.” Wufei said as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Duo looked away quickly as Wufei dropped his pants, not wanting to torture himself more then necessary. 

-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The sun was bright, shining down pleasantly over them. It was still early and there were not a lot of people on the beach besides them. 

As soon as they arrived, Duo dove in, enjoying the warm water as it closed in around his body. This was something that he was never going to get sick of, and one of the many reasons that he didn't want to go back to L2. There were no oceans to swim in on the colonies. 

Half an hour later, Duo made his way out of the water and over to an empty lounge chair in the sand. He sat down with a happy sigh, stretching his tired legs out, feet pushed down into the warm sand, seeking the cooler layer underneath. His wet braid was carelessly flipped over the back of the chair and he purposely did not think of all the sand that was going to stick to it.

With a smile, he waved at his former landlord and his kids down by the water where they were building an impressive sandcastle. He supposed that there were some good things that came out of this whole mess. Those children had probably never even seen the ocean before. 

Duo didn't notice the figure next to him before Heero sat down in the empty chair next to him. “So, how do you feel about the big day tomorrow?”

Duo shrugged. “A bit nervous, you know.”

Heero gave him a small twisted smile. “You shouldn't be. Everything will be fine and it's not like Wufei is going to stand you up. Not to mention that if he was able to put up with you during all the years during the war and since then, he's not going to get sick of you now. Wufei is that dependable kind of guy.”

“I know...” He looked over to Wufei who together with Trowa was taking on Quatre and Henry, one of Duo's coworkers in a game of volleyball. “How did you know that Relena was the one?” he asked without looking at Heero.

Heere chuckled. “Having second thoughts? That's normal Duo, don't worry.” The other man leaned back in the chair, looking over towards his wife standing over by the Volleyball court. “But to answer your question, I just couldn't imagine sharing my life with anyone else. It had to be her.”

Duo nodded sadly as he watched Wufei dive for the ball in a cloud of sand. “Yeah... that's it.”

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Then before they knew it, their 'special day' had arrived and there was nowhere to run.

Duo marched back and forth in the small room in the church like a caged animal. It took all his will not to rip the tight shirt collar open. Quatre had gotten them matching black tuxedos that probably cost more then Duo made in a year and there was not a chance in hell that he would be able to fix the collar if he touched it.

Panic was rising and he did not know what to do. One of the windows, open to let some air in, looked oh so very tempting. He took a step towards it.

Just then the door opened and Wufei slipped in.

Duo breathed a sigh of relief before taking a closer look on his friend. He looked hot as hell in his black tuxedo and his hair slicked back to perfection in a high ponytail. Duo just wanted to jump him.

“I though it was bad luck to see each other before the wedding?” He said, trying to distract himself.

“Only if there is a bride.” Wufei walked towards him, or as in Duo's mind, stalked. He stopped himself from taking a step back.

Wufei gave him a searching look. “How are you feeling?”

Duo slowly shook his head. “I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I'm in shock. How the hell did all this happen?”

Wufei laughed shortly. “I have no idea.”

“One day I was trying to fix a back up generator for a shopping mall, the next I'm about to be married.”

Wufei nodded, taking a look around the room while Duo took the chance to really take in the other man. 

Wufei might look hot in his tuxedo, but he still looked slightly out of place in it. Duo had always, when he couldn't stop himself from fantasising about it, thought that when they got married, Wufei would be wearing something from Chinese wedding traditions. Not to mention that the whole thing would be more about them, not about him and his dream of a wedding. Of all the people out there, only seven of them knew Wufei and all the plans around the wedding had been from Duo's wishes. Nothing from Wufei's, Duo didn't even know if he had any. Duo cursed the day he had confined with Quatre, telling him every single details about his dream wedding. 

Duo nervously licked his lips. “You don't mind that it's in a church right?”

Wufei gave him a strange look. “No, why would I?”

“Well, you are not much of a Christian, are you?”

Wufei shrugged. “I'm not a very good Buddhist, but even if I was, one of the best things about Buddhism is that it's very accepting of other peoples traditions and religions.”

Duo breathed in relief. “Good, this is awkward enough as it is.”

Quatre popped his head in to the room. “Hey you guys, don't you know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?”

“There is no bride.” They shot back in time together.

“I'm just saying.” The blond stepped into the room, wearing his own black tuxedo. “So are the two of you ready? Because the show is about to start.”

Duo shivered, involuntarily taking a step back. Wufei calmly took a hold of his hand and Duo clung to it like a drowning man.

“Come on, lets just get this over with.” Wufei said softly, pulling Duo along with him towards the church doors.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo had always wanted to get married. Ever since he first heard of the concept of marriage, he knew that it was something that he wanted for himself. He remembered sitting in sister Helen's lap, listening to her describe this magical event that assured you life long happiness with the one you loved.

Not long after that he snuck into the church during someone’s wedding, wanting to see the magic take place. He remembered thinking that the bride had looked like a princess or and angel sent from heaven. They were all so happy. Duo had never witnessed so many happy people all at once. He wanted to be that grinning man standing next to the beautiful angel more then anything.

That was probably one of the reasons why it was so hard for him to accept that he did not want Hilde, or any female at all for that matter, because his picture of pure happiness had always been of a happily smiling woman in a white wedding dress.

Weddings were the ultimate commitment, one you would hopefully only make once in your life.

And now it was here. His wedding. He was going to walk down that aisle together with the man he loved and bind himself to him in front of God and everyone. 

He was going to do it, knowing that it was a parody of a commitment. A greedy, selfish mockery of something that should be about love.

Duo felt like he was about to spit Sister Helen’s face when he stood with Wufei outside the church doors. He had been trying his hardest not to think about any of it and succeeding, up until this moment when reality came forth to smack him in the face.

The bridal march began and they both started walking, Duo gripping Wufei's hand like a life line.

As the doors opened, they were meet by the smiling, happy faces of all their friends who was all there to witness their happiness. It was just as he had imagined it, all those years ago.

The aisle felt impossibly long, but at the same time, not nearly long enough. They came to a stop in front of the priest, a kind looking man with a neatly cut beard and bushy eyebrows. The music stopped and the strong confident voice of the priest spread out across the church. The speech about love and fidelity soon turned into a shrieking background noise in Duo's head.

This was it, his heart was going to break in a raw bloody mess right there in front of everyone. He wanted, but God he -wanted- this to be real so much that the pain was almost unbearable.

Wufei looked so handsome in his tuxedo, standing tall and confident next to him. It might look like it was all he ever wanted, but the truth was hiding just under the pretty surface.

He couldn't stop the tears from falling. It was impossible to hold them in. He just hoped that he didn't look as unhappy as he felt. Hopefully people would think he was crying in joy. He would have been – if it was real.

Wufei was giving him worried glances. “It's okay, it's almost over, hang in there.” Wufei whispered softly trying to comfort him, squeezing his hand gently.

It only make Duo's soul die just a little bit more in a way that war and death never managed to do.

A slight thug from Wufei's hand brought his attention to the fact that they had now reached the part where he would have to pay attention. 

Duo gasped for air before he started to repeating the words the priest told him. “I, Duo Maxwell, Take you Chang Wufei, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, until death do us part.” Duo had never spoken truer words in his life. He just wished that Wufei wasn't lying his ass off as he repeated his own wove.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The rest of the wedding past in a blur and he was barely there as Wufei pressed a dry impersonal kiss to his numb lips. He had no idea how much time past but then suddenly they were standing in front of the church as a long, elegant white limousine game to a stop in front of them. Thank god for Wufei who was pulling him along to where he was supposed to be and handled all the well wishes. Duo concentrated on smiling and making sure that he wouldn't faint. Wufei smiled right along with him as the limousine door was opened for them and they climbed in.

But as soon as the door closed behind them, Duo's smile dropped and he bent over as if in pain, pressing his forehead against his knees.

“Shit, are you okay?” Wufei shuffled closer, placing a hand on his almost spastic back.

No, he was not okay, he was far from okay. He lifted his upper body up just a little bit, putting his elbows up on his thighs, head resting on his hands. He wanted to throw up but he couldn't get his throat to work. He should have gone to L2, he could have been a prostitute. He would have made a fortune. He had high pain tolerance and he gave great head. Anything would be better then this.

“You're pale as a ghost, let me see if I can find some water or something.” Wufei started searching through the mini refrigerator by the seat.

Duo concentrated on forcing air into his lunges.

Wufei managed to find a clear blue bottle that he unscrewed and held out to him. Duo automatically accepted it, even if he knew that he was never going to manage to get anything down. Wufei was sitting really close, gently stroking his back. “It's okay Duo, we just have to be married for two years, then we can get a divorce. The world isn't over because of this, you can still do this for real.”

Duo never lied. He was going to love and cherish this ignorant, stupid, wonderful man until the day he died and there was not a thing he could do about it.

Duo's throat suddenly started working again and he trow up all over the fancy carpet in the car.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo almost fell out of the limousine as soon as they came to a stop, expensive shoes slapping unreasonably loud against the concrete. The sunshine over his head felt like a mockery because clearly, a day like this should only have rain clouds. 

He started walking towards the hotel's dinning room where he knew that the wedding reception was going to be held. He just wanted to get this over with and he hurried his steps. 

Just outside the hotel door, Wufei took a hold of his arm, bringing them to a stop. Worried dark eyes meet his. “Can you handle this? We can just tell them that you're not feeling well. Hell, they will most likely think that we just starting the honeymoon early, we don't have to go.”

The thought of having to pretend to have sex again on their -wedding night- made Duo's inside contract painfully. That was something that he could not handle. “No, I can do it.”

Wufei didn't look so sure but he did not protest as he linked their arms together, leading him towards to wedding reception.

They were greeted happily as they came in but Duo barely managed to smile. Wufei buffered their way through the crowd, leading their way forward. Duo simply followed. There was not much else to do. They sat down at the head table, Heero to his right and Wufei being a strong, comforting presence on his left side. Someone, Duo didn't know who because he could not bring himself to turn around, was worried about the pale look on his skin but Wufei made excuses and he was left in peace.

The food was soon served and Duo decided right there that he was never going to eat fish again because this meal was something that he did not want to be reminded of. He pushed his food around, lifting his fork every now and then, pretending to eat. The only thing that went down effortlessly was his wine, closely followed by Wufei's. The other man didn't say a word, he just refilled their glasses with water. Duo supposed that was a good idea, he really didn't want to be drunk around Wufei during these circumstances. 

Duo didn't know how long time past but then suddenly, Heero clinked his spoon against his glass, getting everyones attention as he stood up. “Well, as the best man I would like to be the first one to say, -About fucking time-!”

The guests cheered and laughed, followed by wild applauds. Duo felt every muscle in his body tensing. Next to him, he could see Wufei's eyebrows wrinkle slightly in confusion.

Heero smiled. “I know I'm not the only one who had to suffer through endless mopping sessions, heart breaking sighs and having to watch Duo watch Wufei like he was one of Duo's favourite snacks.”

The guests laughed and Duo forced a stained smile. This was not good.

“You have never meet such a tragic teen as Duo during the last year of the war where I think he watched Wufei's ass more then he watched his own from enemy soldiers. It's a miracle that Wufei didn't decapitate him with his sword for following him around everywhere. And the pranks, don't even get me started on the pranks. Let us all be grateful that he finally caught him because who knows how far Duo would have taken his version of a courting. “

From further away he could hear Quatre's enthusiastic “Hear hear!”

Sweat made its way down Duo's back and he could only stare at Heero as the other man destroyed his life.

“We all knew Duo was going to catch him sooner or later and we have all been waiting for it. Even if we were a bit surprised to find out that they were getting married before we found out they were dating. Not that it should be such a surprise since these two always move quickly, no matter if it's in battle, or... other places.” Heero gave the two of them a knowing leer. “So for all of our sakes, I wish them both all the happiness in the world. They have earned it.” Heero raised his glass in a toast and the rest followed.

Wufei was very stiff and very quiet next to him. Duo didn't dare to even glance at his face.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

They were both quiet and very tense as they walked in to the wedding suite, neither having spoken a word since Heero opened his big mouth and fucked up everything.

Duo pushed his suit jacket off, carelessly making it fall to the floor. He was never going to wear it again, so who cared. 

There was an amazing sunset spread across the horizon, very much like the one in the brochure. The type of romantic sight that two people in love should sit and watch. He walked towards it, almost feeling surprised when his foot hit the glass. He wanted to keep walking so that this confrontation was never going to catch up to him.

He could hear Wufei speaking to the hotel’s personnel behind him.

Duo wondered if it would be too dramatic to try to escape through the window from the twentieth floor. Or maybe he should just fall down on the concrete surrounding the pool. Even a Gundam pilot should die from that kind of drop.

“You are not going to escape through the window. There will be no running and no hiding from this.” Wufei said in a tight voice behind him. The sound of the door closing behind them seamed to echo endlessly. 

Duo pressed his forehead against the cool glass, eyes closed tightly. Behind him he could hear Wufei marching back and fort over the floor.

“You didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me that you have had a crush on me since you were sixteen?!”

Duo put his hands flat against the window, shaking his head slowly without lifting it from the glass. “It's not a crush... I'm in love with you.” He tipped his head to the side, looking over at his -husband-.

Wufei came to a stop and stared blindly out the window. “God, you weren't kidding.” He said faintly. “You weren't talking about fast cars or ice cream.”

Duo shook his head again, turning so that he was leaning his back against the glass.

Wufei sank down on edge of the uncomfortable sofa, hands over his face. “God, I can't believe this.”

Duo's face tightened, feeling the resentment that for so long had been buried inside of him. The anger over the fact that he was never good enough for Wufei. He had been shot down more times by this man then by Oz soldiers. “Well I'm sorry if I'm not enough for your fucking standards. You have made that perfectly clear a long time ago when you kept rejecting me.” He bit off, pushing back from the window

Wufei looked up, frowning deeply. “What? You have never asked me out.”

“I tried!” Duo exploded. “I tried a thousand times but half the times you thought we were just hanging out and I was to damned scared to tell you otherwise, other times I would get too drunk while trying to gather the courage or you just though I only wanted to sleep with you!” Duo ranted loudly, looming over Wufei. “I'm sorry that I'm too much of a coward that I didn't tell you, I sorry I got you in to this mess, I'm sorry that no matter what I do-” Duo cut himself of, rubbing his eyes angrily, destroying all evidence of the treasures tears that were trying to escape. He was not some heartbroken teenage girl and he was not going to act like one. He turned away, walking towards the door. He couldn't stay here, he had to get away. He didn't care if someone saw him alone and crying on his wedding night. He didn't care that he was acting like a fucking drama queen. He just did not care.

“Duo, please. ” Wufei stopped him, taking a hold of his arm. “You know I care for you, don't you?”

Duo shook his head. “But you don't want me.”

Wufei's grip tightened. “If I hadn't cared for you as much as I do, I would have accepted one of your drunken propositions a long time ago.”

Duo glanced at the other man through his ruffled bangs in question.

“You're very attractive Duo, you know that.”

Duo shrugged, trying not to enjoy the feel of Wufei's hand on his skin. “You never seemed to care.”

“Well I do care. I just...” Wufei sighed, dropping his hands down as he took a step back. “I don't have many friends, in fact if you count the amount of people I interact with regularly then I have one friend. One. And that is you.“ Duo watched as Wufei squirmed, clearly trying to find the right words to say. “I'm not that easy to get along with, most people don't. Heero and I only talk about work, Tyson can barely stand being around me for longer then a day and Sally treats me like I'm ten. You are the only one who actually seeks me out.” A hand rose up to rub tired eyes. “I admit that I thought about it, about us, but I just didn't want to risk the one person who genially liked me.”

That really didn't sound like a 'I'm not interested.'

Wufei was looking past him out the window, arms crossed tightly over his chest. “I wasn't lying you know, when I made my vow, not really. I just... don't know what this is, if it's love or just a very strong friendship, but... I can't imagine doing this with anyone else.” Wufei meet his eyes. “That must be worth something, right?”

Duo nodded slowly like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. “Yes, it is. It's worth a lot.” 

Wufei released a long breath of air. “I don't want to risk out friendship, but if you-” Wufei awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “-love me then we have nothing to gain from remaining just friends.”

Duo stumbled forward, crossing the short distance between then to come to a stop right in front of his friend, so close that their feet was almost touching.

Wufei looked slightly startled but he did not move away. “So.“ Wufei licked his lips. “You wouldn't mind giving me a chance? I'm not really all that good at the whole relationship thing but I would like to try.”

Duo let out a short, slightly hysterical laugh. “You're asking me? Wu, seriously, I would cut my dick off for a chance.”

Wufei's lips twitched. “No need for that, I might need it.”

Those words sent a wave of images rushing through his mind. “Really now?”

Duo couldn't stop himself from taking that last step up to Wufei. His arms went around the slim waist in front of him, pulling him close. He felt like screaming in happiness when Wufei didn't try to escape.

Hands moving up over Wufei's back and down over his side. “Have you been thinking about it?” Duo asked softly against that delicate ear in front of him. “About me? How it would be if we had sex?”

Wufei huffed. “I'm not dead, of course I've thought about it.”

Duo grinned happily, his hands moving down over the tight muscular ass he found under the unflattering black pants.

“Good.” he replied before diving in for a kiss. Wufei took a second to respond, then the battle was on. Hard, relentless tongues fought wildly against each other. Duo pushed Wufei's jacket off, going for the small shirt buttons while Wufei fisted the back of his braid, pulling him closer.

Duo pushed a leg in between Wufei's legs when the other man suddenly pulled back, panting rapidly. “Is it really wise to do this right at once? It's not honourable to-”

Duo cut him off with a hard sloppy kiss. Wufei didn't protest but Duo wanted to make sure that there would be no more bright, honourable ideas further along. “Shut up, you already married me, what more do you want?”

Wufei laughed. “I suppose.” He mumbled fondly as Duo kissed his way down his neck. 

Duo finally managed to get all the buttons undone and Wufei's shirt fell to the floor. He let go long enough to throw his own shirt off, then they were mapping out each others skin out. Duo pressed his erection against Wufei's. “Top or bottom?”

Wufei took a hold of his hand, eyes laughing as he spoke. “Well I did get to top the last time so I suppose it's your turn now.”

Duo grinned, letting himself be dragged along towards the bedroom.

Kicking his pants off as fast as he could he then started to fumble with Wufei's. The other man came to the rescue an soon they were both naked, clothes leading a pat up to the bed. Duo eagerly tried to touch Wufei everywhere only to trip on his own pants. He more or less fell backwards on top of the white, satin bedcover, pulling Wufei along with him.

He let out a surprised 'ufh' as the far from light man landed on top of him. Wufei got off, arranging himself so that he was straddling Duo's thighs before lying down on top of him, hips lined up against each other. 

“Lube?” Duo panted desperately as he palmed Wufei's ass, pressing him down towards him, his own hip rolling to meet him.

“You don't have any?” Wufei asked, sounding surprised. 

Duo frowned. “Well it's not like I expected to need it.”

“No, but...” Wufei impatiently pushed some hair away from his eyes. “Never mind. So should we just stick to handsjobs or-”

Duo growled as he pushed Wufei off him before rolling over the edge of the bed and to his feet. “Hell no. We are not settling for anything less. I have been dreaming of this for four years, there is no way we are not going all the way on our wedding night.”

Wufei sat up from where Duo had dumped him and looked up at him with a determined face. “Then you better have something to use, because you're sure as hell not taking me dry.” 

“Hang on.” He pulled his tuxedo pants back on, grimacing as he pushed his hard cock down.

“Where are you going?” Wufei hissed behind him as he left the bedroom, steering his steps towards the suite door. 

Well outside, the brightly lit hallway was a sharp contrast from the dim, cozy bedroom he just left. Squinting his eyes at the light, Duo hurried over to the door next to theirs. He knocked rapidly, mentally urging someone to hurry up and open the door.

A few seconds later, a hesitant Quatre opened the door, staring with wide eyes at him. If Duo had been less focused on getting back to his bed, he might have reflected a bit more over Quatre's reaction. That with a bare chest, wrinkled pants that was barely zipped up with an unmistakable bulge pointing straight at him, Quatre might have a reason to be uncomfortable. But as it was, Quatre's reaction was simply annoying and time consuming. 

Quatre's eyes flicked downwards as if against his will. “Um, Duo wh-?”

“Lube.” Duo demanded with wild eyes, sounding like a man possessed. “I need it now.”

Quatre gapped, blushing bright red before he started to stutter out something that probably didn't even make sense to him.

Duo was losing patience fast. He slapped his palm against the barely opened door, making Quatre squeak before growling. “I have a very sexy, very naked man in my bed, right this second, so if you have anything, give it to me -now-!” Duo just about roared, taking out his frustration on the poor traumatized blond.

Meg, who would never be called a bitch again in Duo's mind, pushed her stumped boyfriend to the side and handed him a lotion bottle. “This works just as well.” She told him with a smile.

“Thank you.” He breathed in gratitude, gripping the bottle tightly with both hands. Giving her a grin he turned and hurried back to his room. Just before he kicked the door closed behind him, he heard Quatre beg his girlfriend that they should spend the night in another hotel room, or preferably a completely different hotel.

Wufei was standing right next to the door, looking about as embarrassed as Quatre. “God, I can't believe you did that.”

Duo grabbed a hold of his husband's arm and dragged him back into the bedroom where he belonged. “Yeah yeah, you are never going to be able to look Quatre in the eye again, you will kill me as soon as you have an alibi.” He said in a distracted voice as he pushed Wufei down on the bed before sinking down on his knees in front of him, pushing those muscular legs apart.

 

“Well, just so you know.” Wufei mumbled unconvincingly as he buried his fingers in thick brown hair to the sound of Duo's happy humming as he took his cock in his mouth.

Wufei fell backwards on the bed as he bonelessly let Duo work his magic.

Duo put all his skills into the task, mentally thanking Wufei for making sure that those skills weren't used on some faceless customer on L2. He pulled Wufei's hip closer to the edge so that he got access to one very inviting opening.

He fumbled with the lotion bottle that he had dropped on the floor, not being able to see what he was doing. Luckily, it was a pump bottle and it didn't take a rocket scientist or even much brain function to get it out, something that Duo was thankful for since he was a bit too turned on to do any higher level of thinking. 

He pressed it down, receiving a big blob in his hand. He pulled off to get a better look, despite Wufei's protests. The lotion was light purple, thick and smelled heavily of lavender. Not ideal but under these circumstances, he really did not care.

Smearing his hand, he pushed one finger into Wufei. It went in easily, a bit too easy but Duo didn't put much thought into it. Some people were just looser then others, it didn't mean anything.

He pushed in another, expecting resistance but getting none. He pulled out and put more lotion on his fingers, carefully he started to press three fingers in, only to blink in surprise when they all slided in effortlessly. He pulled out, telling himself to be calm and not over react. “Wu, not to sound possessive or anything but who have you been doing?”

Wufei lifted his head of the bed, looking down at him with unfocused eyes. “What?”

A deep breath. “Who has been doing your ass, Wufei?” He repeated with forced patience.

“You can tell?” Wufei asked in a low, horrified voice. 

“I just pushed three fingers in there with barely any resistance.” Duo pointed out. He swallowed awkwardly, rearranging his legs underneath himself where he was kneeling. “I'm not going to be mad or anything, it's not like were together before.” He said, telling himself that he wasn't lying. “But I need to know before we start anything. So... who is it? Is it just sex or is there more? ”

Wufei rubbed his blushing cheeks. “There is no one else.”

Duo twitched in annoyance, frowning up at the other man. “Wufei, I'm serious here. Don't lie to me. I want to know who you had sex with, by the feel of it, barely hours ago.”

Wufei's head fell back an the bed, staring up at the celling. “There is no one.” He mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

Duo was getting pissed, Wufei know better then to lie to him. “Wufei, I can't be in a relationship with someone who can't be honest with me. You know this and-”

“It's your damn hair conditioner, okay!” Wufei shouted, looking like he was dying of humiliation.

It took Duo a couple of seconds before he started to understand what the other teen were talking about. “You fucked my hair conditioner bottle?”

Wufei groaned and hid his face behind his hands.

Duo rubbed his cheek. “I don't even know what to emphasis. You fucked my -hair conditioner-. You -fucked- my hair conditioner. You fucked -my- hair conditioner. -You- fucked m-”

“Shut up!” Wufei barked. “It's tall, slim and it was standing on the floor of the shower.”

Duo blinked. “So you what? Slipped and landed on it?”

“Shut up!” Wufei demanded, kicking him in the shoulder.

Duo rocked with the blow, leaning back on his hands. “Hell, I'm not even that kinky. Man, I'm impressed.”

Wufei released a sub like groan. “Please shut up.”

“I think I'm jealous of my own hair product.” He mused.

Wufei lifted his head of the bed, glaring down at him. “And if you don't go back to what you were doing I'm going to lock myself in the bathroom with it!”

Duo just smiled. “Fine, what ever you say.”

He pushed Wufei's legs apart again from where they selfconsciously had been pressed together.

Putting more lotion on his fingers, he soon pushed three fingers back into Wufei, carefully stretching the muscle. There was a small grunt of discomfort when he tried to add a fourth and Duo apologized by sucking one of Wufei's balls into his mouth.

The lotion was getting everywhere, leaving purple stains behind. Especially under Wufei where it was running down his crack, creating a butt shaped stain on the white bed cover.

He felt a bit sorry for the hotel personal, having to clean after them.

When he was sure that Wufei was properly prepared he pulled him further off the edge of the bed, hocking Wufei's knees over his elbows. Lifting them up he walked closer on his knees until he was right in front of that ass.

“Guide me in.”

Wufei fumbled, getting a hold of his cock before placing it in front of his opening.

Rearranging his stand, Duo started to push in. He groaned loudly as he felt the warm flesh close in around his cock.

“Oh god, you feel so good. Still tight.” He took another hold of Wufei's legs. “Good thing I didn't buy the bigger bottle.”

“Shut up about the fucking bottle!” Wufei demanded, flexing his hips.

Duo's breath caught, fingers digging into firm muscles. “Oh oh god, do that again!” He panted loudly. “Rock back against me. ” Wufei did as requested, making Duo moan happily. “Love it when you do that.”

“I noticed.” Wufei responded in amusement. “What if I do this?” He asked, tightening his inner muscles at the same time as he slowly rolled his hip.

“Yes!” Duo tipped his head back as far as it would go. ”Keep- Keep doing that, Ah!”

Wufei wrapped his legs high around his waist, lifting himself up before he started to move, fucking himself on his cock.

Duo whimpered as a shiver went through him. “You feel so good. Ah!” His jaw fell open with a gasp. 

Wufei's heals were digging in to the small of his back as the other teen were using him as a support beam to his thrusts.

Duo moaned loudly as he rubbed his hands over Wufei. He had never seen anything as sexy as this. Wufei's muscular chest and stomach tensed and relaxed as the toned body lifted itself up and down, moving like a wave against him. Wufei's hair band had been lost somewhere along the way and long ink black hair was spread like a fan around that pleasure twisted face.

Spitting in his palm he wrapped his hand around Wufei's abandoned looking cock. That forced another soft gasp out of his lover and Duo stared working his hand in time with Wufei's thrusts.

Wufei's dark skin looked unreal against the white satin bed cover. Like he was something that fell straight out of Duo's fantasies. 

Duo tried to keep still against Wufei until he just couldn't take it anymore. He tried to pull out but Wufei's legs were holding him too tightly.

“Let go.” He told him, pushing at Wufei's tense thighs.

Wufei hesitated for a moment before releasing him, letting Duo lower him down on the floor

“Bend over the bed.” Duo told him, slapping that tight ass as it turned towards him.

The next second Wufei used his braid as a handle to jerk him away. “Do not smack me.” Was the unmistakable warning before his forehead meet the floor.

“Owww! Sorry, I just couldn't help myself.” Duo tried to excuse himself from where Wufei held him trapped against the cold floor.

“Don't do it again or I will actually try to hurt you.”

Duo held his hands up in shoulder hight, trying to signal his surrender. “Okay, no problem, I'll be good.”

“I'll believe it when I see it.” Wufei released his hair. “Now, weren't you doing something?”

Duo looked over to were his lover was bent over the edge of the bed.

“Oh yeah.” He rolled to his feet, only to pause before he could jump his lover. “You probably want a pillow for your knees, because this floor is hard.” He said, rubbing his forehead as he walked over to the head of the bed, grabbing a pillow.

Wufei accepted it, getting up to place it on the floor. “I-” He paused. “I didn't hurt you, did I?” 

Duo grinned. “Nah, takes more then that to damage anything. I have a hard head.”

“Good.” Wufei kissed his forehead that by the feel of it, soon would be covered in a gigantic bruise.

Duo smiled stupidly before nudging Wufei's hip with his still hard cock. “Can I fuck you now?”

“Yes you may.” Wufei said snobbishly as he got down on his knees on the pillow.

Duo stopped himself from following. “Wait, I need a pillow too.”

“Why don't I just get on top of the bed?” Wufei questioned.

“Awww.” Duo pouted. “But I want to see you bent over it.”

Wufei ignored him and climbed up on the bed, kneeling with his legs wide apart on the soft madras.

With that kind of view, Duo decided not to complain. Instead he spread Wufei's ass with one hand while the other lined his cock up. They both moaned as he pushed himself to the tilt.

Then he started rocking his hips in slow shallow thrusts. “Oh god Wu, feel so good.”

“Don't tease me, give me.” Wufei demanded, pushing back sharply.

Duo took a hold of Wufei's hip, pulling it towards him at the same time as he thrusted in. 

Wufei released a soft gasp as he leaned down, resting his chest against the madras, fingers gripping the soft satin bed cover.

All the jumping Duo had done during his performance for their neighbours had clearly done some damage because the bed groaned in protest in time with their movements. 

Duo set up an even pace with long deep thrusts that seamed to please them both. He rocked his hips, rubbing Wufei's skin with his palms. “Push back against me, like before- ahh!” He almost regretted asking for it, because it just felt too good. The extra friction took his pleasure to new heights, not to mention the sight of watching the powerful body move back against him, accepting his cock.

“Oh god!” Duo gasped as Wufei rolled his hips. 

Thrust after thrust was delivered and Duo felt like he was losing his mind in pleasure. He pushed Wufei's legs wider apart, just because he could and because he knew just how flexible Wufei was. 

From the first time he had seen Wufei practice his katas, he had known that if you just got the stick out of his ass and replaced it with something else, you would be in for a wild ride. Wufei was a man in full control of his body, every move calculated to bring the most result. Duo had spent many sleepless nights thinking about Wufei and his well trained weapon of a body. Those muscles were far from just for show, something Wufei was proving right there on this bed. 

Duo couldn't stop himself from squeezing that muscular ass that he had spent years drolling over. And what an ass is was.

“Love your ass! Love it-love it-love it!” Duo declared, proving his words by delivering a series of sharp, almost violent thrusts.

Wufei didn't protest, he just rolled his neck, muffling a soft gasp into the mattress, fingers twitching.

Duo chanted a series of “oh God” and “ fuck yes” as he slapped their hips together.

Wufei had a hand in underneath himself where he was jacking his cock off in fast jerks.

He leaned down over Wufei's back, planting kisses along his spine. “One day.” He panted into the lose dark hair. “I'm going to lay back.” He paused for air, licking his lips. “And let you ride my cock until you come.”

“What-” Wufei sucked in a deep breath. “What makes you think you won’t come first?”

“Cock ring.” Duo smiled against the warm skin.

Sweat was running down his back as he stood back up, his braid smacking against his ass when he eagerly increased his thrusts. Wufei wouldn't be sitting down tomorrow. If it had been his ass that had been treated like this, he sure wouldn't. But Wufei wasn't complaining, not at all. In fact, the maddening way Wufei was moving back against him seemed to encouraging Duo to give him more.

The tight hot pressure around his cock was incredible and Duo could honestly say that he had never felt anything like it.

“Oh, damn, Wufei!” His fingers that were digging in to Wufei's hip were undoubtedly going to leave bruises. Wufei was buckling like a wild thing underneath him and Duo watched in fascination as muscles played and shoulder blades flexed like they were going to turn into wings, flying them both away at any second. 

Duo moaned as he rolled his head from side to side.

Wufei smiled predatorily up at him before clamping down on his cock.

Duo twitched as a spike of pleasure rushed trough him and he fought his orgasm like his life was depending on it. “Not yet, no, no, no. Don't want yet. Ah ah, please! Wufei.” 

Wufei let go and they both lost themselves in the rhythm, striving to find more, to lose it all. 

Duo panted like he was dying. 

Another couple of thrusts almost sent him flying. “Fuck! That's so good.” He mumbled as he talked himself out of smacking that lovely, lovely ass in front of him. Wufei just might kill him if he did.

Then, without warning, Wufei arched his back as he came with a series of soft gasps, his hand working furiously.

Duo could hardly believe that this was happening, that this was Wufei, the man he had been so insanely in love with what felt like forever, coming around his cock. The thought was almost too hot and he slammed himself into the willing body underneath him.

Duo felt like he had been fighting his release forever, but what a lovely fight it had been. It now start to built up, slowly, slowly like his own body enjoyed teasing him.

When he finally came, he throw his head back, screaming like the world were ending. His hips twitched uncontrollably as orgasm rushed over him. The walls closed in around him at the same time as the world disappear. His pleasure was the center of the universe.

Panting, Duo collapsed down on top of his lover who fell forward. The madras groaned in protest as they landed, bouncing on the springs. Wufei grunted, clearly having a hard time breathing. He poked Duo with his elbow. “Ge' off.”

Duo tiredly nusseled the sweaty hair in front of him. “Don't wanna.”

Wufei unceremoniously pushed him off, making him fall over the edge and hit the floor with a yelp.

“You are so violent.” Duo complained, rubbing his ass as he picked himself off the floor.

Wufei just snorted, rolling over on his back. “You love it.”

Duo didn't deny it as he crawled up on the bed and lied down next to Wufei, grinning up at the ceiling as he totally ignored that he was lying on the wet spot.

Wufei closed his eyes with a pleased sigh. “You know, when you put on that loud performance for Winner and his girlfriend, I actually thought you were exaggerating.”

Duo snickered, rolling over on his side as he molded himself against his lovers side. “Nope, they don't call me 'Loud Mouth Maxwell' for noting.”

Wufei snorted, giving him a bored look. “Idiot, I'm the only one who calls you that.”

Duo leered. “And now you know why.”

Wufei responded by ripping the pillow from under his head and hitting him hard with it.

“Ah! Abuse! Domestic abuse!” Duo laughed as he dived to the side.

“I'll show you abuse!” Wufei took a new grip on his pillow. “Get back here.”

Duo rolled off the bed, barely managing to get away from the pillow attack. 

“No, help me I'm getting-Humf!” He didn't get further as Wufei caught him around the waist, hurling the both of them to the floor. The world tumbled around and when it stopped, Duo found himself face down on the soft white rug in front of the bed. Wufei was a heavy, unmovable weight on top of him.

“It's my turn now.” His husband purred and the unmistakable smell of lavender hit Duo. Wufei pushed his legs apart, making room for himself between them. Then a slick finger worked it's way into his ass, closely followed by another.

“I'm going to fuck you so good.” The slightly rough voice moaned against his ear.

Duo snorted, rolling his hip. “Like you could get it up again already.”

Wufei got off him and walked away.

Duo blinked in surprise. “What the fuck?” He whispered as he looked over his shoulder, trying to locate his lover. “Hey, we can still play around... Wu?” No answer. “Wufei? Where did you go?”

“Had to get a friend of mine.” Wufei responded as he came back, wiggling a slim, blue hair conditioner bottle.

Duo's eyes went wide. “You are not serious. Are you?” He questioned as Wufei got down on his knees in between his spread legs. “Wu?” His lover didn't respond, he just smeared the bottle with lotion.

Duo bit his lip as he watched him. “I don't know if- AH! Oooooh god! Do that again! WUFEI!!!”

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

That night, the hotel across the street had a lot of new guests that showed up in the middle of the night, wearing white hotel robes, wondering what kind of isolation they had in their walls before checking in.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The End

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	4. Epilogue

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

”When are you getting back?” Heero blinked as the barked out question reached him through the phone. He frowned in confusion, this couldn’t be who he thought it was. “Winner?”

“Yes, now answer the fucking question.” Quatre responded tightly, sounding like he was barely holding on to his temper. In the background Heero could hear someone singing happily along to some old pop song about kissing on a beach.

As far as he knew, Quatre was supposed to be representing his company at a large social event, not going to karaoke bars. “What’s going on?” He asked, hopping that nothing too serious had happened.

There was the sound of Quatre inhaling slowly through his nose. “Someone spiked hi drink at the preventer ball and Chang is drunk out of his ass.”

Heero took a second just to try to fit those words into his head together with the mental pictures that followed. Chang… drunk? No, that didn’t compute. 

“ I got him out before he made too much of an idiot of himself.” Quatre continued, his words meet by drunk laughter in the background. The blond sighed. “We’re in the car on our way back now.”

“Then why-“ Heero didn’t get further before Quatre cut him off.

“This is Duo’s mess to take care of, not mine. I’m getting far too much information here about things I really did not want to know, this includes how Duo’s ass tastes like with ice cream and what kind of noises he makes when you fuck him in a room that echoes. “ Quatre laughed slightly hysterically. “Apparently it sound like a kitten stuck in a can.”

In the background he could hear Wufei agree loudly.

“Heero, I did not want to know that, I do not want to know any of this.” Quatre hissed, his voice growing in strength. “ I just want you to pack up Duo and get him back here. Now.”

“We are in the middle of a surveillance stake out.” He said as he glanced over at Duo who was sitting by the monitors they had installed across the small room. Wufei should have been the one to partner with him as they usually did but a broken wrist had put him on desk duty and Duo had been persuaded to take his place. “We have another five hours to go before we can leave.”

“I don’t care, get him back here because if I have to hear one more thing about what these two get up to I will never be able to sleep again.”

“Well at least you don’t have to put up with Maxwell acting like a child who had his teddy bear taken from him.” Heero said in a lowered voice, feeling a sudden need to defend himself. Quatre wasn’t the only one having to suffer here. He had thought that Duo had grown out of these childish moods he sometimes got into during the war. But they seemed to be back again with a vengeance. His friend had been in a foul mood ever since the mission started, going on and on about having more important things to do and that ordering someone in during their one year anniversary was inhumane. Heero had done his best to ignore him but even he had to admit that the whining was getting on his nerves. How the hell Chang put up with the guy was a damn mystery. 

Quatre snorted dismissively. “I would have preferred it over knowing that Duo likes it when you suck on his toes while he jacks off with a shampoo bottle up his ass.”

“… Point made.” Heero now also wished that he didn’t know that, especially with Duo sitting right in his line of sight. “Just dump him off at home, we’ll be back as soon as the next teem arrives.” 

“Wrong. You are going to do some surveillance on your own while Duo gets back here right this minute.”

“It’s another five hours, Chang will be fine by himself until then.” Heero countered dismissively. Chang was a full grown man, he could handle himself.

Duo looked up at his husband’s name, giving him a disgustingly hopeful look. Heero resisted the urge to groan. Wasn’t couples supposed to get less obnoxious after they got married instead of acting like love sick teenagers? 

“Put Chang on the phone, his husband wants to talk to him.” He said with a resigned sigh.

With a blindingly bright grin, Duo hurried over and took the phone from him while Heero went to take his place in front of the monitors. The target had still not arrived but could do so at any second, they had to be prepared.

“Hey babe… are you drunk?” Duo frowned only to break into another grin, this one being a lot more sinister. “Yeah? So how are you feeling?”

Heero just shook his head. Ever since those two had gotten married last year they had been impossible to be around. Duo he could understand to a certain extant since the guy had been worshiping the ground his lover walked on since the war and was somewhat more emotional but Wufei, now his reaction was just strange. It didn’t start out that bad, he had been his usual self before and during the wedding but then something… changed. Heero couldn’t put his finger on what it was but it only got worse as time passed. The guy had just become unhealthily focused on his new husband, like everything he did was new and amazing. 

Heero felt like he was watching his friend fall in love before his eyes. It might sound strange but that was the closest description he could come up with. His partner had been zoning out with a stupid smile on his face so often it was embarrassing and Heero had been forced to listen to endless stories of Duo did this and Duo said that like they hadn’t both known the guy since their teens. Whenever you meet them together they were constantly holding hands and leaning onto each other, whispering sweetly and disappearing off together only to come back a few minutes later, looking rumbled. It was ridicules and illogical but that didn’t appear to stop them. Couples really shouldn’t be acting like that when they had been together for as long as those two had especially a couple who hadn’t been acting like that before they got married. “Is my wicked dragon hard?” Duo purred.

Heero looked up in horror, not wanting to believe that he had just heard what he thought he had just heard. 

They really had not been acting like this before.

“Yeah? What would you like? My mouth? My ass? How about my cock?” Duo was obviously trying to keep his voice down but there was no way to miss hearing it in the small, bare room. Heero desperately looked around for some kind of escape from that conversation but there was non, there wasn’t even a bathroom he could lock himself into.

“Yeah, that’s it. Let me hear you.” Duo breathed.

Heero reasoned that at least it was probably worse for Quatre who was stuck in a car with, what sounded like a masturbating Wufei. It was a small comfort.

“Do you mind?” He cut in as Duo started asking his husband what he was wearing.

Duo looked over without the smallest trace of embarrassment at being overheard. “We don’t need this phone for the mission right?” He asked, eyes big and hopeful. 

Heero quickly decided that there were worse things than jeopardizing a mission. 

“We don’t need to do anything, get your stuff, get on your bike and go home. Let’s never mention this again.” Heero replied stiffly, eyes fixed on the screen where absolutely nothing was happening.

“Really? Because I can deal with this over the phone. Wufei doesn’t last long when he’s been drinking so-“

Heero shrived unhappily. “Go. Now.”

“Okay, good luck. Hope the guy shows up before trade off.”

“Just go.”

“Sure thing.” Duo responded brightly.

Heero kept his eyes on the screen, trying to wash the last couple of minutes out of his head.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

“I will never forgive any of you for this.” Was all Quatre said as he stormed passed him out the door.

Duo didn’t spare him much though, he had more important things to do.

 

Wufei was draped in a boneless sprawl across the end of their beds, hard cock pushing against the front of his pants. Duo really liked coming home to a sight like this.

Wufei smiled dopily up at him when he saw him.

Duo dropped his jacket to the floor, eyes trailing up his husband’s body. “Hey, have you been nice to Quatre?”

“I want to fuck you.”

Duo grinned. “I think that can be arranged.”

Wufei watched him with heavy eyes. “You get to do the work because I’m too drunk to thrust.”

Duo laughed, shredding his clothes as he walked towards the bed. “I can imagine, didn’t you notice that the punch tasted strange?”

“Of course I noticed.” Wufei grumbled, his free hand coming up to clumsily work his collar open. “I was bored and I missed you, getting drunk seemed like a good idea.” 

He gave up after just two buttons, moving on to more important things. Wufei tried to stand to get his pants off but managed about as well as an over turned turtle.

Wufei’s balance was always the first thing to go when he got drunk, closely followed by his inhibition and impulse control. His speech on the other hand was unmovable, at least as far as Duo knew. Wufei could most likely hold a perfectly controlled phone call and no one would even suspect by his voice that he was dead drunk. They might notice from the singing and the lose tongue but that was something else.

“How’s your arm?” Duo asked as he carefully lifted the cast covered arm off his husbands chest.

Wufei blinked slowly, looking down at his injured wrist like he was suddenly remembering that he even had it. “No pain.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me, I’m betting you are drunk enough to have a nail through your foot without noticing.”

Wufei didn’t respond, he just kept trying to push hid pants off. Duo reached out to help, doing it so much easier than the other man. “Did you miss me dragon?” Duo whispered hotly against his husbands ear as he brought their naked bodies together.

“Oh fuck, get on my cock!” Wufei groaned, making Duo snicker as he got up on his knees. Wufei really was so fucking loud when he got drunk. 

Some lube a bit of adjustment and then Duo was ridding the other man into oblivion, laughing lightly every time he made his intoxicated husband scream.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

With swaying vision, Wufei opened his eyes. He had a slight headache but it wasn’t that bad. He suspected that he was still drunk and that was why he was feeling pretty good despite the previous day.

Feeling warm and comfortable he looked over his shoulder at the man sleeping curled up against his back. A smile crept over his face as watched his sleeping husband droll, the love inside of him making his chest feel tight.

Why the hell had he ever thought that this would be a bad idea, that Duo would be a bad idea. How could he have been so stupid? How couldn’t he have known that it would be the best thing that had ever happened? He had just assumed that they wouldn’t work together, that if they ever slept together that would be the end of it. Because as he had once told Duo, he didn’t have many friends and fucking the only one of them who actually, without a doubt, liked being around him had for some reason seemed like a bad thing. 

Holding his hurt wrist to his chest he carefully rolled over in his husband’s arms, eyes caressing the slack face.

Wufei had been happy in his old life. He had a job he liked, competent people to work with, a couple of rewarding hobbies and a best friend who more or less lived in his guest room to keep him company.

But it hadn’t always been that way. When the war had ended and everything had started to quiet down, Wufei had carefully started to explore the terrifying world of dating. Duo was still trying to be straight back then and he had felt very alone and isolated being the only gay man around. Unfortunately it had been very easy for Wufei to find guys. Dark and silent with develop biceps was a quick recipe to getting picked up, it was also just as easy to be left the next day. A tense silence over the breakfast table was all that was needed and Wufei would find himself alone again.

He just… didn’t like people in general and he didn’t really know how to interact with them if it didn’t concern war, missions or getting drunk and having sex. So in the end, he had accepted his homosexuality and he had also slowly come to turns with that his earlier chosen solitude seemed to be more permanent. 

Then Duo had suddenly come out too, giving everyone quite a surprise, especially Wufei would never have expected Duo to be anything but a lady’s man. All of a sudden he had someone who he could relate to where he had earlier been all alone. That this person was also a very close friend only made it better.

Wufei had believed that it was because of their shared sexual orientation that they had gotten on so well. They had been pretty close during the war but now it was like they couldn’t go a day without talking to each other, like they were brothers or something, family. Wufei had really liked that.

Then when Duo had first started to make a move on him, he had thought it was just a joke. Duo liked a good laugh and his humour was notorious so it seemed in character for him to make fun of him in every way he could, including this one. Then when he kept doing it Wufei had honestly started to panic. The last thing he wanted was for Duo to be one of his exes that he would nod awkwardly at in greeting when ever their paths crossed. Duo might be sex on legs but he was far too important to Wufei to even think about risking. Sex was just sex, he could get that whenever he wanted, but a best friend was harder to find. Someone who understood him, who made him laugh, who would come over and eat his food and leave his things all over the place. There was no way in hell that he would ever make a move on Duo just because his friend was horny and wanted to fuck. 

It became very frustrating that his friend didn’t understand the seriousness of it and just kept bringing it up, over and over again. It used to piss him off so badly at times. Sure it was tempting but Duo’s friendship sometimes felt like all he had, and in a way it was. Wufei had his job, hobbies that didn’t really let him interact with anyone and Duo.

Their friendship was very important to Wufei and it got even more important after Duo broke up with his pig of a boyfriend. Wufei had been very tempted to find the asshole who had dared to use his friend and hurt him just as badly as Duo had been hurt. He had been oh so very tempted.

Duo had more or less moved in for a while. Wufei hadn’t minded, it was nice to have someone around, even if that someone was an emotional mess. They had gotten even closer during that period, and when Duo managed to pick himself up and moved on, they remained that way. They had an honesty between them that Wufei had never had with anyone else and by god, no tumble in bed was ever going to match it.

Wufei’s view of their relationship didn’t change just because they were suddenly getting married, quite the opposite in fact. The whole thing was only temporary after all and they were going to have to stay together for at least two years, maybe even more if they wanted it to seem genuine. For all his grumbling, Wufei hadn’t minded the thought of marrying Duo. He had already married someone he didn’t love once, doing it again for a good cause didn’t seem like such a bad idea. He had planned the whole thing in his mind, living together, having a few public appearances for the sake of the people around them and then just continuing as they always had. He hadn’t been bothered by the thought of having to stop his own dating, well not dramatically bothered anyway. While he might not be happy about going without sex, he didn’t think he was going to suffer all that much by it.

Not to mention, that if Duo got sent back to L2, he might just have been forced to find a reason to move there too and Wufei really didn’t want to live on that piece of shit colony if he could help it.

It had come as a chock to him when he had started to realize that he might not be as close to Duo as he had believed he was. He had been very upset to find out through someone else that the to him meaningless ritual meant a hell of a lot more to Duo. Thinking back to that night, Wufei could see that he had been more upset by the implication that he didn’t know Duo as well as he thought since Quatre had been the one to tell him about Duo’s wish for a real over the top wedding. He had been totally unprepared for it. He hadn’t even know Duo found that kind of thing important and the tongue lashing he had gotten had not been what had pissed him off, it had been because Duo had told someone else about it but not him. In short, he had been jealous.

Then Quatre had pulled his little stunt and suddenly they were really getting married. To this day, Wufei couldn’t decide if that wedding had been a good or a bad thing. It was good because it had brought Duo’s feeling to the light but bad because of all the pain and stress it had brought his friend as well. Duo had been such a mess and Wufei had felt totally helpless to fix it. He had just tried to support him as much as he could, thinking that when everything had quiet down they could go back to the plan. As soon as they got back home they wouldn’t have to pretend to be something they weren’t, they could just go on as they always had. 

It would have worked even if it had been tempting at moments to put some reality into their acting. He had woken up sometime during their nap, the first day on the hotel. Duo had been snuggled up beside him, the whole length of his body shaped by Wufei’s own position, very much like he was at the moment.

It could have been so easy to just lean forward and kiss him. To wrap his arms around him and take everything that body had to offer. He had known that Duo would welcome it, that they would both enjoy it and that they would still be friends afterwards. The thought would have been so easy to give into and for a second, Wufei almost did it. But with Duo’s soft breath against his lips he had stopped.

He had believed that it might be awkward when it was all over and Wufei didn’t want that. It was one of his biggest fears.

He had held back. 

Then…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Then on the morning of their wedding day, Wufei woke up from a very erotic dream involving some amazing cocks to find one pressed up against his own.

Duo’s arms were tight around his chest, his breath hot and heavy against his shoulder as he humped him steadily. He was just about to ask what the hell he thought he was doing when he realized that Duo was asleep.

Feeling hot and unbelievably aroused, Wufei watched it all in wide eyed amazement. Arousal was rushing through him, clogging up his thoughts until all he could think about was that hard cock pressing against him.

Then Duo mumbled something in his sleep and rolled away from him. For a moment Wufei was only able to stare in hot blooded want at the hip now humping against the bed, movement sharp and needy.

“Fuck.” He whispered, rubbing a hand over his face. Forcing himself not to look any more, Wufei rolled off the bed, his own erection throbbing in want. He was in great need of a cold shower but as he stepped into the large bathroom he had another thought.  
Fuck it. He locked the door and filled the tub up with water.

All the while his cock didn’t even begin to go down. It demanded his attention and it only got encouraged by the mental images playing in his head.

With his cock so hard he thought he was going to come as soon as he wrapped a hand around it, Wufei had paused halfway into the tub. An almost forgotten need was bubbling up inside of him, pulling all breaks. He wanted something up his ass.

He didn’t bottom very often and after a less than ideal sexual relationship with a guy who refused to spread his own legs Wufei had more or less stopped doing it all together. That the guy kept hitting him and having the guts to call it spanking with an air of rightfulness was the last nail in the coffin. After that failed relationship, he had decided that he was never going to be that submissive again and if anyone had the balls to hit him they were going to find themselves kicked out right away. 

But right then he had felt that suppressed want, the need to be filled and stretched, to be fucked. Going out to pick someone up hadn’t been an option, absolutely not. There were too much at stake. With one foot in the warm water he had just decided that his fingers were just going to have to be enough when his eyes had landed on two bottles standing on the floor in the shower cabin. They were by one of those expensive brands that promised all kinds of wonders, but that wasn’t what caught his attention. It was the shape. The first bottle was round and blue with a pump at the top, the other was tall, slim and with a that had to be twisted to get off. For a second, that second bottle was all he could see.

Looking back he could hardly believe he had done it, but with arousal thick in his veins, his cock demanding release and his inside feeling oh so lonely, he had reached out for it.

He had closed his hand around it, feeling the wideness of the container. It was going to be a tight fit, he had taken bigger but that had been a long time ago.

He had an almost empty jar of Vaseline in his toilet bag and quickly used what was left to smear the bottle up and give himself a proper preparation. Then as he had sat down on the palos, he had imagined that hot breath against the back of his neck, that Duo was the one forcing his way inside of him. Against his better judgment his thoughts had strayed into a dangerous area of his mind, the part that was fully aware that Duo Maxwell was not only a very sexy man, he was also the one person who’s body Wufei wanted to touch more than anyone else’s. 

There was no gentle way to start with such a wide object and Wufei had fucked himself hard, bent over the edge of the tub, ass in the air, one hand on the bottle and the other around his cock. In his mind Duo had been cursing and grunting above him as he rammed his cock into his ass. He had called forward every forbidden image he had of his friend and used them all in his fantasy that in the end got him off harder then he could ever have imagined.

He had been so embarrassed when it was over and he had tried to clean everything up to perfection and put the used bottle down next to its partner.

With his tail between his legs, Wufei had tiptoed back to bed, feeling like he had done something very bad. 

The next day had been torture and by the time the wedding was finally over, Wufei had been very worried. Duo had been growing more and more distressed and he hadn’t known what to do to help him. He had just wanted to lock the two of them up in their room and not come out until everyone had left and they could go back to normal.

Then Heero had stood up and made the speech that had brought clarity to their entire situation, cracking Duo’s secret wide open for him to see. To find out not only that Duo was in love with him, but had apparently been so all along was like a slap in the face, no more like getting shot in the chest or having your Gundam self destruct around you. His entire world had been turned on its head by that realization.

At first he had just been angry, he could not explain why afterwards, he had just been so angry. He had felt betrayed and played, like Duo had just ruined all his carefully made plans by doing something stupid and careless.

Then after Duo’s ridicules outburst about never been good enough, he had started to think. He did a quick damage control and found that they didn’t have many options to choose between.

They couldn’t stay just friends now, because he knew about Duo’s feelings towards him now and that would change everything. The awkwardness he had been so scared of creating by giving into Duo’s come on’s were suddenly already there and all they could do now was to make the best of it. He briefly thought about trying to convince Duo that it was a bad idea but he had killed that thought almost as fast as it had taken shape. Considering how long Duo had been in love with him, that idea would probably not be welcome. Instead he tried to picture the outcomes it could lead to if he instead of trying to change Duo’s mind, tried to change his own. The first and most obvious scenery would be that they fooled around until it became clear that they couldn’t have a working relationship. This was the way all Wufei’s relationships had ended so he had a hard time picturing the second alternative where they actually managed to make it work. It had been a crazy thought, but standing there in front of his friend who seemed to be falling to pieces Wufei couldn’t help but hope. 

Maybe Duo would be the first to ever have the patience to stay with him. So he had asked for a chance to try, to be the kind of person who could keep a lover, to get to be what Duo saw when he looked at him.

Duo had agreed and what had followed had been the most life changing sex Wufei had ever had. Not only had it made all his earlier one night stands pale in comparison, it had rocked him to the core to have someone he trusted be so close. To let himself relax and enjoy himself to the fullest with a man who had saved his life on numerous occasions and was one of the support beams in his life. That was also the reason Wufei hadn’t broken his arm in pure instinct when Duo had slapped his ass. Anyone else would not have been so easily forgiven. Well, that and the fact that he had been enjoying himself and didn’t want him to leave in the middle of sex… despite that it had been filled with quite some embarrassment when he had been forced to tell Duo about the bottle. 

They hadn’t left their room for almost two days, enjoying the room service and the lube bottles persuaded in a shop around the corner to the fullest. It had been amazing and only the beginning to what they had spent the rest of their honeymoon doing.

When they had emerged from their isolation they did so into a brand new world.

Wufei had no idea how to act, he had never had a lasting relationship, especially not one with someone who he was already so close to. But Duo had been patient and then, without him really noticing, he had fallen in love with his best friend.

“Mm, what time is it” Duo mumbled, finger coming up to scratch his nose.

Wufei blinked, letting himself be pulled from his thoughts. “You have another hour.” Wufei told him after a quick look over his shoulder.

Duo hum'd under his breath, then a couple of seconds later he was asleep again.

Wufei smiled softly, deciding that he might as well stay in bed a bit longer too. Shuffling closer to the warm body of his husband he closed his eyes. It sounded like a perfect idea to him. 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


End file.
